Kamen Rider Blitzer
by Ariel Matsuyama
Summary: Meski tokoh utama dalam cerita ini adalah "Kamen Rider Blitzer", tapi ceritanya hampir sama seperti manga "Kamen Rider Spirits", bedanya disini semua Kamen Rider dari era Showa sampai yang terbaru satu dunia.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: Hobi Membunuh**

Kota Zippon - Jepang, Kamis 09 Januari 2020, pukul 23:32.

Di sebuah gubuk kecil dekat jalan raya yang sepi serta berpenerangan minim, dua orang pria nampak sedang asyik bermain catur. Yang satu rambutnya gondrong dan brewokan, serta berbadan besar, ia mengenakan kaos putih bergambar tengkorak dengan balutan rompi berwarna hitam, celana jeans sobek-sobek warna putih, serta sepatu 'pantovel' hitam bertali hitam. Sedangkan yang satu lagi berbadan kurus dan rambutnya punk, setelan pakaian yang dia kenakan ialah kaos hitam yang ditiban dengan jaket berwarna putih, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu pantovel yang mirip dengan pantovel si gondrong.

"Skak!" seru si kurus berambut punk seraya menempelkan salah satu bidak catur berwarna hitam pada salah satu kolom putih di papan catur.

Ekspresi si rambut gondrong langsung terkejut kala ia tahu kalau dirinya sudah mati langkah dalam permainan tersebut. "Salut aku dengan orang yang bernama Masato ini! Hampir setiap kali tanding catur denganmu, aku kalah terus," ujarnya.

Masato terkekeh. "Kazuki... Kazuki. Aku gitu loh! Di kampung halamanku, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku main catur!"

"Sombong kau!" balas Kazuki si rambut gondrong.

"Oh iya, perasaan daritadi jalanan ini sepi sekali," ucap Masato seraya menengok ke kiri, ke arah jalan raya kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari gubuk tempat dia main catur.

Kazuki menoleh ke arah yang sama. "Iya! Kalau seperti ini kita tidak akan memegang uang besok."

Masato menghela nafas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok gubuk dengan kedua tangan melipat di belakang kepala.

"Coba kita tunggu dulu saja sampai jam dua belas. Lewat dari itu, kalau tidak ada sama sekali orang yang lewat sini, kita pulang!"

"Oke deh," balas Kazuki. Namun, tiba-tiba, ia tersentak. Ia yang seperti mendengar suara laju motor menuju ke arah gubuk yang ia tempati lalu menoleh ke arah belakang gubuk.

Ternyata dugaan Kazuki tak meleset. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat sepeda motor matic berwarna pink yang dikendarai oleh seorang wanita berkulit cokelat, berkacamata kotak, berambut hitam panjang dikepang satu dan pakaian 'kantoran' serba pink berjalan menuju ke arah gubuk yang ia tempati.

Betapa senangnya hati Kazuki. Senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya. "Masato! Ada mangsa!" ucapnya seraya menoleh ke arah Masato.

Masato yang hampir saja tertidur pun terkejut. "Mana mana?"

"Itu!" Kazuki menunjuk ke arah motor yang dilihatnya tadi.

Masato yang melihat ke arah motor yang ditunjuk Kazuki pun langsung tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar.

"Ayolah! Mangsa tuh!" ujar Kazuki sembari berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah motor bebek hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari gubuk.

Masato pun mengikuti Kazuki, kemudian duduk di jok belakang motor bebek tersebut saat Kazuki sudah menaikinya lebih dulu di jok depan.

Begitu sepeda motor pink yang ditunggangi oleh wanita itu melewati gubuk, Kazuki langsung memacu motornya untuk mengejar wanita itu.

Dalam waktu yang tidak lama, motor yang dinaiki Kazuki dan juga Masato berhasil menyalip motor mangsanya.

Kazuki pun segera menghentikan motornya di depan motor mangsanya tersebut. Begitu motor wanita yang menjadi mangsa mereka berhenti, Kazuki dan Masato segera turun dari motor. Tak lupa, mereka mengeluarkan 'golok' dari saku jaket mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu, mereka menghampiri mangsa mereka tersebut.

"Heh! Cepat kau serahkan harta dan motormu kalau kau mau selamat!" gertak Kazuki seraya mengancamkan goloknya pada wanita berbaju kantoran tersebut.

Si wanita hanya diam.

"Heh! Cepat!" Masato ikut mengancamkan goloknya pada wanita itu.

Kali ini, wanita itu tersenyum sinis. Secara spontan, mulutnya mengeluarkan dua buah sulur besi tebal berwarna perak dengan garis-garis hitam. Satu sulur langsung membelit leher Kazuki, sementara yang satunya lagi membelit pinggang laki-laki itu.

Golok di genggaman tangan kanan Kazuki terjatuh. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan sulur yang membelit leher dan pinggangnya. Namun, usahanya percuma. Sementara Masato terkejut melihatnya.

Aliran listrik biru tiba-tiba muncul dan mengaliri sulur tersebut mulai dari sulur bagian mulut wanita itu, sampai ke sulur yang membelit leher dan pinggang Kazuki.

Kazuki berteriak kesakitan persis ketika aliran listrik tersebut mengalir di sulur-sulur yang membelit bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

Ekspresi Masato langsung berubah cemas melihat hal tersebut. Golok yang dipegangnya pun terjatuh. Tubuhnya terasa kaku melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Sementara tubuh Kazuki berangsur-angsur lemas dan akhirnya meregang nyawa.

Kemudian wanita itu melepaskan belitan sulurnya dari tubuh Kazuki. Jasad si pria gondrong tersebut ke jatuh ke tanah.

Tatapan si wanita lalu berubah ke arah Masato. Dan tanpa basa-basi, wanita itu mengarahkan sulur di mulutnya pada leher dan pinggang Masato, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kazuki hingga tubuh Masato terkulai lemas dan tewas di tempat.

Setelah tubuh Masato jatuh ke tanah, sulur milik wanita tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menggas motornya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Komplek Perumahan Hanabi, Zippon - Jepang, Jum'at 10 Januari 2020, pukul 08:00.

Di salah satu rumah yang ada di perumahan itu, seorang 'ibu-ibu' gemuk berambut ikal dan berkulit putih berumur kurang lebih empat puluh tahunan dengan kaos warna merah bercorak bunga-bunga serta celana pendek hitam tengah berjalan menaiki tangga keramik warna putih bersih dengan hati-hati karena ia membawa nampan berisi segelas susu serta roti panggang isi daging dan sayuran di dalam sebuah piring putih ceper.

Setelah menaiki tangga tersebut satu persatu, akhirnya ibu-ibu itu sampai di lantai dua. Sesampainya disana, ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan papan kecil bertuliskan 'Izumi Yamada' yang menempel di pintunya. Selain tulisan, manik-manik bunga dari plastik dan beberapa boneka teddy berukuran kecil tak ketinggalan menghiasi pintu tersebut.

Tok tok tok!

Ibu-ibu itu mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut sebanyak tiga kali persis ketika ia sampai di depannya. "Izumi... Izumi...," ucap ibu-ibu itu, nada lembut keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis. Kemudian ia kembali mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dengan lengan kirinya, sementara lengan kanannya memegang nampan.

Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Ibu-ibu berambut lurus itu kembali mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sambil berkata, "Izumi... Izumi sayang... Sarapan dulu, nak!"

Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Meski begitu, ibu-ibu tersebut mengetuk pintu itu lagi. Kali ini air mata menetes di kedua pelupuk mata sipitnya. "Nak... Izumi... Sarapan dulu, nak. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan. Ibu takut kamu kenapa-napa."

"PERGI!" Akhirnya ada juga jawaban dari dalam, walaupun itu sebuah bentakan keras seorang perempuan yang membuat si ibu-ibu terkejut. "PERGI KAU! KAU BUKAN ARAI! PERGIII!" Suara bentakan kembali terdengar dari dalam.

"Nak, kamu harus makan, nak... Walau sedikit, kamu harus makan... Ibu tidak mau kamu sakit," ucap ibu-ibu itu sambil menangis.

"PERGI KAU! PERGIII!" bentak suara dari dalam, kali ini terdengar lebih keras dan sangat marah.

Ibu-ibu itu menghela nafas panjang. Sambil masih berlinang air mata ia berkata, "Oke, ibu pergi. Tapi kalau kamu berubah pikiran, kamu ke bawah saja ya, nak..." Sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan turun ke lantai bawah. Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan tadi, tepatnya kamar gadis bernama Izumi, gadis itu terlihat tengah duduk diatas kasur bersprei kuning dengan gambar boneka beruang sembari memandangi foto seorang pria berkaos biru dengan balutan jaket putih bergaris biru di beberapa bagiannya, serta celana jeans berwarna serupa dengan jaketnya. Alisnya tebal, tatapan matanya cukup tajam, berhidung mancung, berdaun telinga yang tidak besar namun juga tidak kecil, berdagu lancip, dan berkulit bersih, rambutnya disisir ke belakang serta terlihat licin. Senyuman manis yang mengembang di wajahnya, membuat pria itu terlihat tampan dan juga keren di dalam foto berbingkai besar warna hitam.

"Arai...," ucap gadis bernama Izumi itu sambil mengusap wajah orang di dalam foto tersebut. Air mata yang tak berhenti menetes membuat matanya yang cukup besar itu sembab. Izumi memiliki fisik sempurna dan sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih dan mulus, tubuhnya sintal, wajahnya oval, rambutnya hitam lurus sepunggung menutupi telinganya dengan poni tebal menutupi alisnya yang agak tebal, bulu matanya lentik, hidungnya kecil, bibir bawahnya agak tebal dan bibir atasnya tipis, giginya rapih dan putih seputih mutiara. Saat ini, ia mengenakan setelan kaos warna kuning yang dipadu dengan celana hotpants putih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini meninggalkanku? Kenapa?" Izumi meracau. Air matanya makin banyak, penglihatannya jadi buram. "Aku ingin kau tahu, kalau rasa cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun!" Izumi terus fokus memandangi wajah pria di foto itu sampai akhirnya fikirannya melayang memikirkan kenangan-kenangan manisnya bersama Arai yang telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Izumi masih sangat ingat hari terakhirnya memeluk Arai meski saat itu pria tersebut telah terbujur kaku. Arai meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas selepas pulang membeli cincin untuk melamar Izumi.

Itulah pengalaman terpahit yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup Izumi. Orang yang selama ini membuat hidupnya putih bercahaya dan secerah langit biru, kini telah tiada. Hal itu membuat cahaya di hati gadis tersebut meredup hingga saat ini. Namun, jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, apa mau dikata? Meski begitu, Izumi masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Arai. Dari sejak kematian pemuda itu hingga sekarang, Izumi kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Nafsu makannya hilang, dan ia kehilangan minat untuk melakukan apapun kecuali memikirkan Arai, seperti yang sekarang sedang ia lakukan.

"Arai ... Sudah kucoba mengikhlaskan kepergianmu, tapi tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpa kamu. Sungguh tak bisa!" Izumi menangis tersedu-sedu sembari memandangi foto Arai, sebelum akhirnya memeluk foto tersebut.

Singkat cerita, Izumi menuruni anak yang tak jauh kamarnya tangga secara perlahan dan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat memancing seseorang untuk menyadari keberadaannya.

Setelah tiba di lantai bawah, gadis itu melihat suasana sangat sepi. Dengan langkah hati-hati seperti sebelumnya, ia segera berjalan menuju sebuah pintu warna hitam yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Begitu ia sudah menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut, ia cepat-cepat membukanya.

Pintu itu membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang terlihat usang dan berdebu.

Gadis itu menoleh kesana kemari, sampai akhirnya tatapannya tertuju pada tali tambang yang menggantung di sebuah kayu panjang. Dengan cepat ia berjalan kesana lalu mengambil tambang tersebut dan menyangkutkannya di pundak sebelah kanannya. Ia juga mengambil bangku plastik berwarna hijau yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang foto Arai. Setelah itu, ia langsung keluar dari sana.

Segera...

Izumi yang berhasil keluar dari rumah tanpa diketahui oleh orangtuanya langsung berjalan masuk menuju sebuah hutan sepi dengan banyak pepohonan rimbun.

Begitu ia melihat pohon besar bercabang banyak lagi kokoh, ia segera menghentikan langkahnya dekat pohon tersebut, kemudian menaruh bangku yang ia bawa persis dibawah salah satu cabang pohon itu yang ia anggap lebih rendah lalu berdiri diatas bangku tersebut. Setelah itu ia menyangkutkan tambang yang dibawanya di cabang pohon tersebut dan mengikatnya sedemikian rupa. Ia juga membuat simpul berbentuk lobang dan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam lobang tali itu hingga tali tersebut melingkari kepalanya. Merasa semua persiapan selesai, foto Arai yang sebelumnya ia gigit-karena sibuk membuat simpul tadi-langsung ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Dan dengan penuh perasaan, ia menatap foto itu.

Air mata gadis itu menetes. Ia lalu berkata, "Arai ... Sekarang, aku ingin menyusulmu. Kau tunggu aku ya disana." Dibalik kesedihannya, ia tersenyum. "Tapi, aku tak mau merepotkan siapapun dan tak mau siapapun tahu, kecuali kau ... Dan aku. I will always love you."

"Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang wanita yang membuat Izumi terkejut dan menoleh ke kanan, ke arah dimana suara itu berasal.

Suara itu milik seorang wanita berkulit cokelat, berambut panjang dikepang satu, berkacamata kotak, berjas putih dengan rok pendek berwarna senada yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Izumi. Dia adalah wanita yang semalam membunuh Masato dan Kazuki.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Izumi dengan nada membentak.

"Jangan marah dulu," balas wanita itu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah, kau menggangguku!" Izumi makin kesal.

"Aku tak ada niat menganggumu. Oh iya, namaku Orpharer. Aku kesini hanya ingin membantumu."

"Bantu?" Izumi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bantu apa?"

"Ku lihat, kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu. Aku memang tidak tahu alasannya, tapi bukan begitu cara mengakhiri hidup yang baik."

"Maksud anda?" tanya Izumi.

"Daripada kau mati sia-sia begitu, lebih baik buat kematianmu lebih berarti."

"Caranya?"

"Kau korbankan nyawamu padaku. Biar aku yang membunuhmu!"

Izumi tersentak. "A-apa?"

"Ya. Aku punya hobi membunuh. Jika kau membiarkanku membunuhmu, itu sama juga kau beramal padaku. Dan beramal akan membuat kematianmu lebih berarti," kata Orpharer.

Izumi pun berpikir. Apa yang dikatakan Orpharer ada benarnya. Ia terlalu frustasi sampai tidak berfikir kesana. Meski sebenarnya itu persepsi yang salah, namun rasa cinta Izumi yang begitu besar pada Arai, membuatnya menyetujui perkataan Orpharer.

"Oke. Aku setuju!" ujar Izumi.

"Bagus!" Orpharer tersenyum miring. "Sekarang, kemarilah!"

Izumi mengangguk, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menuju Orpharer. Ia berjalan sembari membayangkan wajah Arai yang tersenyum dengan senyuman termanisnya. Ia berjalan secara perlahan sembari menghayati imajinya.

"Ayo... Ayo gadis manis. Mendekatlah... Kemarilah...," ucap Orpharer pelan, seirama dengan langkah kaki Izumi yang berjalan perlahan menuju ke arahnya.

Akan tetapi...

BRUMM!

DUAKK!

"Uwakhh!" Orpharer terlontar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak begitu sebuah 'motor sport' warna merah menabrak punggungnya 'secara cepat' dari balik semak-semak yang ada dibelakangnya. Selain terlontar, ia juga terguling-guling dan akhirnya tengkurap di tanah.

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, CKIITT! Ban motor sport merah itu mendecit di tanah persis ketika remnya ditekan oleh pengendaranya. Warna kedua ban motor tersebut hitam ber-pelk putih, mesin-mesin dan knalpotnya berwarna perak, joknya hitam, speedo meter-nya berwarna biru dengan jarum penunjuk dan angka-angka warna hitam, tepi luar speedo meter itu warna hitam serta bagian lain di dekatnya berwarna sama. Pengendara motor tersebut berbaju kaos merah berbalut jaket kulit hitam dengan kerah berdiri serta bercorak merah di bagian lengan kirinya dan di atas saku sebelah kanannya. Kedua lengan jaket pengendara itu digulung sampai ke siku, lengkap dengan celana panjang hitam bergaris di bagian tengah kanan dan kirinya. Di pinggang bagian kanan depan celana pengendara itu, ada besi bulat menggantung yang bagian besi bawahnya menyambung dengan tali kain sampai ke bagian pinggang belakangnya yang menempel pada besi (yang sama seperti bagian depan) yang menggantung di belakang kanan pinggangnya. Sepasang sarung tangan hitam terlihat melapisi kedua tangannya. Bagian punggung tangan sarung tangan tersebut bolong berbentuk persegi, dan bagian jari-jarinya juga bolong separuh sehingga setengah jari si pengendara nampak jelas keluar dari bolongan tersebut. Kalung bertali perak panjang dan berbandul perak kotak dengan 'simbol' berwarna merah (simbolnya adalah gabungan motif bundar, garis miring (di kanan dan kiri) serta garis melengkung agak ke atas di tengah bawah kedua garis miring) pada permukaan tengahnya nampak menghiasi leher pengendara itu. Kaki si pengendara dibungkus oleh sepatu 'kets' hitam bertali merah dengan kaos kaki hitam pendek. Kepalanya berlapis helm berwarna sama seperti motornya.

Izumi pun terkejut melihat hal tak terduga tersebut.

Pengendara motor sport itu membuka helmnya dan menaruhnya di atas motor.

Mata Izumi langsung membelalak begitu melihat wajah si pengendara motor, terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. "A-A-Arai?" ucapnya terbata. Ia mematung untuk beberapa saat, tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Pergi!" perintah si pengendara motor itu dengan nada dingin dan suara yang cukup 'bariton'. Wajahnya 'sangat mirip' dengan Arai. Yang membedakan cuma gaya poninya yang disisir ke samping serta ekspresi wajah yang dingin dan tidak seramah Arai.

Izumi masih mematung tak percaya menatap wajah pemuda yang betul-betul mirip dengan kekasih hatinya yang sudah meninggal.

"Cepat pergi dari sini! Orang itu berbahaya," perintah pemuda berjaket hitam corak merah itu.

Izumi yang pikirannya bercampur aduk mengangguk. Entah kenapa ia berpikir harus mengikuti ucapan si pengendara motor tersebut. Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Kini, hanya tinggal si pengendara motor dan Orpharer.

"Kau ..." Orpharer yang tersungkur berusaha bangun. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya setelah berdiri dengan sempurna.

"Ariel. Ariel Matsuyama," jawab pengendara motor itu dengan nada datar setelah turun dari motor.

"Oke, siapapun kamu, lebih baik jangan menggangguku!" balas Orpharer.

"Mengganggu? Tidak, aku ingin memusnahkanmu," ujar Ariel dengan nada datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Hrrrhh ... Apa?"

"Itu adalah takdir,' jawab Ariel dengan ekspresi tenang.

"ITU BUKAN JAWABAN!" teriak Orpharer seraya berlari ke arah Ariel sembari mengepal kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Ariel hanya berdiri dengan tenang, menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan datar dan dingin, tanpa bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya berpijak.

Begitu Orpharer sudah sampai beberapa senti dihadapan Ariel, ia langsung melayangkan tinju tangan kanannya persis di wajah pemuda itu.

Namun, Ariel hanya mengelak tipis ke samping kiri dengan tenang, kemudian menyikut wajah Orpharer dengan lengan kirinya.

Begitu Orpharer terhuyung karena sikutannya, Ariel segera mendaratkan kaki kanannya di perut Orpharer hingga wanita itu terlempar beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Sial!" keluh Orpharer. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan meloncat ke arah Ariel.

Begitu tiba di hadapan Ariel, Orpharer langsung mengayunkan tangan kanan lalu tangan kirinya untuk meninju Ariel berulang kali. Namun, serangan demi serangan yang ia lancarkan dapat dengan mudah ditepis oleh Ariel hingga membuat Orpharer kesal dan mengubah serangannya dari pukulan menjadi tendangan beberapa kali ke arah Ariel. Tapi tetap saja dapat dihindari dan ditangkis oleh Ariel.

Ariel yang melihat celah pada pertahanan Orpharer kemudian membalas serangan Orpharer dengan memukul perut wanita itu bertubi-tubi dan dilanjutkan dengan menendang keras bagian dadanya. Hal itu membuat Orpharer terlempar jauh ke belakang.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek! Aku harus segera membunuhmu!" geram Orpharer sembari memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Silahkan mencoba," balas Ariel.

"Grrrgghh!" geram Orpharer. Tangan kanannya lalu meninju telapak tangan kirinya yang ia tempelkan di depan dada sambil berteriak, "Mecha!"

Seketika, muncul 'bagan' baja kotak keperakan seukuran tubuh Orpharer di samping kanan dan kirinya. Bagan tersebut kemudian menyatu serta membungkus tubuh Orpharer. Tak butuh waktu lama, bagan itu lalu memisah kembali dan menghilang. Kini, tubuh Orpharer telah berubah menjadi makhluk bertubuh baja dengan wajah wanita. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya yakni pundak, kaki, dan dada terlihat sangat berat, terlebih bagian pundak yang seperti ditambah pemberat. Kepalanya ditutup rambut baja tebal nan panjang. Keseluruhan tubuhnya berwarna hitam, hanya wajah, tangan, dan motif bundar di dadanya yang berwarna perak. Kedua matanya hijau terang. Kedua tangannya memiliki kuku runcing. Kakinya terlihat unik-karena tidak seperti kaki manusia pada umumnya-dengan bagian depan dan belakang yang lancip. Tubuh Orpharer sekarang terlihat seperti manusia robot.

"HARI INI KUHABISI KAU!" teriak Orpharer penuh amarah.

Namun, Ariel tetap terlihat tenang. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah benda dari balik sebelah kanan jaketnya. Benda itu ialah benda berbentuk agak elips berwarna putih yang terbuat dari baja serta berpermata merah bundar di tengahnya. Pada luar tepi atas dan bawah permata tersebut, kanan dan kiri bila dilihat dari sudut elipsnya terdapat motif garis-garis. Empat motif runcing (dua di kanan dan dan dua di kiri) turut menghiasi bagian dalam tepi benda tersebut. Pola persegi panjang warna emas yang berdiri di tengah-tengah tidak ketinggalan mempercantik bagian dalam kanan dan kiri tepi benda itu, atas dan bawah jika dilihat dari ujung elipsnya. Di bagian atas (bisa juga bawah) atau samping bila dilihat dari ujung elips benda tersebut memiliki lubang berbentuk kotak tipis. Di samping atau di atas (bisa juga bawah) jika dilihat dari ujung elips benda tersebut ada kotak putih bersimbol 'mirip' dengan simbol di kalung Ariel dan berwarna merah di permukaan luar kotak itu. Ariel menempelkan benda tersebut di depan pinggangnya dengan posisi permata mengarah ke depan dan lubang kotak mengarah ke atas, lalu ditekannya permata merah di tengah benda itu. Seketika, muncul tali baja berwarna perak dengan motif garis tebal lurus lalu bengkok berwarna hitam yang melilit pinggang Ariel melewati bagian dalam jaketnya, dan posisi kotak putih di samping kanan benda tersebut bergeser jadi lebih jauh dan tepat di samping kanan pinggangnya, terbawa oleh tali baja itu. Sekarang, benda tersebut menjadi sebuah sabuk.

Lalu Ariel menggeser bagian atas yakni 'penutup' kotak putih yang melekat di sebelah kanan sabuk itu menggunakan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke belakang. Disana, berjejer berlembar-lembar kartu dan ia mengambil selembar kartu warna putih yang bagian depan dan belakangnya berlambang sama seperti lambang yang tertera pada kotak, dan warna lambang tersebut juga merah, meski terbalik karena posisi kartu itu yang memang diletakkan terbalik. Ariel mengapit kartu tersebut menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya, sementara jari yang lain di tangan kanannya mengatup. Di depan dan belakang kartu tersebut, persis di atas dan bawahnya, terdapat pola segitiga terbalik warna merah bertepi emas, kemudian pola kotak merah tertera di tepi kanan serta kiri yang posisinya ke tengah-tengah (karena Ariel mengapitnya secara vertikal). Setelah mengambil kartu dari dalamnya, penutup kotak kartu putih tersebut bergeser ke depan dan menutup secara otomatis.

Dengan posisi jari seperti itu, Ariel kemudian merentangkan tangan kanannya-yang mengapit kartu-tersebut ke samping, membuat posisi simbol pada kartu itu terlihat tidak terbalik lagi. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan menekuk tangan kanannya tersebut secara diagonal hingga jari telunjuk dan tengahnya mengarah ke bahu sebelah kiri serta setengah dari kedua jari itu melewatinya. "Henshin!" serunya dengan nada dingin. Ia lalu menurunkan lengannya seraya memasukkan kartu yang ia apit ke dalam lubang kotak yang ada di atas kepala sabuknya.

Tiba-tiba, permata yang ada di sabuk tersebut mengeluarkan sinar merah terang. Sinar itu memancar ke depan sepanjang 1,5 meter dan mengeluarkan 'siluet' hologram yang seluruhnya berwarna merah berbentuk manusia yang berdiri tegak. Sepasang tanduk 'pipih menyamping' di dahinya mencuat ke atas dengan ujung yang lancip. Di kedua bahunya ada lekukan-lekukan yang cukup besar ditambah dua lekukan runcing. Lekukan-lekukan lain yang beragam bentuknya juga terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuh sinar itu.

Di saat bersamaan, Orpharer berlari menuju Ariel sambil berteriak, "Hraaaaa!"

Namun, nasib sial menghampiri Orpharer. Belum sampai ia di hadapan Ariel, hologram-berbentuk manusia bertanduk-yang keluar dari sabuk Ariel menendang dada Orpharer dengan kaki kanannya hingga terpental ke belakang, menubruk pohon, lalu jatuh ke tanah.

Setelah menendang Orpharer, bayangan hologram itu kembali ke 'sikap awal' dan mundur ke arah Ariel tanpa bergerak (hanya melayang) hingga akhirnya menyelimuti tubuh Ariel.

Tak lama, hologram tersebut menghilang seolah terserap ke tubuh Ariel. Sosok Ariel berubah menjadi sosok dengan 'bodysuit' merah berzirah baja dominan putih dan emas serta helm merah bercorak emas dan bertanduk pipih menyamping persis seperti tanduk hologram tadi, hanya saja warnanya emas. Kedua lensa mata biru besar helm merah tersebut berkedip. Jika diperhatikan, ada bulatan-bulatan kecil yang tersebar di sekujur lensa helm dengan warna biru pula. Bentuk helm itu menyerupai kepala seekor 'belalang'. Bagian mulut atasnya memiliki tiga ujung runcing ke bawah seperti taring, sementara mulut bawahnya memiliki satu ujung yang runcing ke atas. Semua bagian mulut termasuk bagian runcing warnanya putih. Di tengah-tengah kedua tanduknya ada corak hitam bergaris horizontal yang berbaris dari atas ke bawah. Pola berwarna emas terlihat memperindah bagian tepi lensa kedua mata helm tersebut. Di bagian bawah-dekat pola emas samping kanan dan kiri-mata helm itu juga ada pola emas yang menjalar hampir ke belakang helm.

Sementara zirah bajanya, kedua dadanya berbentuk bulat warna putih dengan bagian tepi berwarna emas dan ada lambang merah di dada sebelah kirinya yang mirip dengan lambang di kotak sebelah kanan sabuknya. Di samping kanan dan kiri bawah baja bagian dada, ada baja putih bertepi emas yang melengkung hingga menyentuh baja bagian belakang. Baja bagian kerahnya memiliki pola garis miring pada permukaan luarnya, serta bagian bawah kedua kerahnya menyatu dengan baja bagian dada yang bolong di tengah atasnya. Baja bagian perutnya menjorok ke bawah dan makin ke bawah makin kecil, berwarna putih dan terbagi menjadi enam bagian. Baja di kedua pundaknya terlihat cukup besar dan kokoh serta terlihat agak melengkung ke dalam dan ada bagian yang rendah yang memiliki garis vertikal dan garis lanjutan diagonal, lalu di dekat bagian itu ada baja dengan dua ujung runcing yang semuanya berwarna putih. Baja pada dada kanan dan kiri atasnya berwujud trapesium kecil namun ujungnya 'tidak sempurna'. Bagian baja di pundaknya terlihat mulus berwarna putih tanpa pola apapun dan tersambung dengan bagian dada, kedua bahu, dan punggungnya. Di baja punggungnya yang berwarna putih, ada motif dua persegi panjang yang berdiri vertikal di tengah bawahnya. Baja kedua tangannya-dari siku sampai pergelangan-berwarna putih dan bertepi emas di atas dan bawahnya serta nampak mulus berpelindung siku putih lonjong. Baja bagian punggung tangannya-yang tertutup sarung tangan merah-berwarna putih mirip corong tak sempurna berukuran kecil yang bagian depannya bergaris-garis. Di paha atas kanan dan kirinya ada pola garis hitam membentuk pola setengah 'trapesium' yang ujungnya mengarah ke depan serta di dalamnya terdapat tiga garis yang membentuk trapesium hitam yang ujungnya mengarah ke belakang dan berjejer dari atas ke bawah yang masing-masing dibawahnya ada garis lurus berwarna hitam, makin ke bawah pola trapesium tersebut makin kecil, semuanya ditutup dengan motif garis emas tebal. Bagian baja yang menempel pada lututnya berbentuk elips yang bagian bawahnya ditiban lapisan baja kecil berbentuk elips juga ditambah lagi di permukaan baja-yang melapisi-lutut tersebut ada garis hitam dengan bagian tengah berbentuk setengah kotak warna hitam yang menjorok ke bawah, dan di atas setengah kotak itu ada garis kecil berwarna sama, kemudian motif lengkungan warna emas tertera pula disana. Baja yang melingkari pergelangan kakinya memiliki dua warna, yakni emas (di atas) dan putih (di bawah), kemudian baja tepi atasnya yang depannya seperti huruf 'V' yang agak melebar berwarna emas. Sepasang sepatunya mempunyai warna putih campur beberapa motif berwarna emas di bagian atasnya. Ada lingkaran baja putih yang bagian atasnya ditiban baja lonjong warna putih (pula) di dua mata kaki kedua kakinya. Cuma sabuk dan kotak di sebelah kanan sabuknya yang tidak berubah.

Orpharer yang sudah bangkit dari jatuhnya pun terkejut. "Apa? Kau ..."

"Orang yang bertarung atas nama dendam, 'Kamen Rider Blitzer'," ucap Ariel/Blitzer, nada bicaranya dingin dan tegas. Ia berdiri tegak. Belakang kaki kanannya menempel di samping kanan kaki kirinya, tangan kirinya ditekuk sedikit ke depan dan mengepal, sementara tangan kanannya ditekuk sedikit ke belakang serta jarinya setengah membuka dengan telunjuk lurus ke bawah.

"Persetan! Hieeeeaaaa!" Orpharer berlari ke arah Ariel yang sudah berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Blitzer, sementara Blitzer sendiri hanya berdiri menatapnya dengan tenang.

Begitu jaraknya dan Blitzer sudah dekat, Orpharer menendangnya dengan kaki kanan. Namun, Blitzer berhasil menghindar dari tendangan tersebut dan segera kedua tangannya meninju perut Orpharer berulang kali yang dilanjutkan dengan menendang ke arah yang sama. Tapi, Orpharer bisa mengelak dari tendangan Blitzer, kemudian ia membalasnya dengan melayangkan tinju ke arah perut Blitzer.

Blitzer yang sudah membaca pola serangan Orpharer langsung mengelak, memiringkan tubuh ke samping kiri dan meliukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu ia mengepal tangan kanannya kuat-kuat dan memukul wajah Orpharer.

Tapi, serangan tersebut dapat diredam oleh Orpharer dengan menangkap tangan Blitzer menggunakan kedua tanganya. Setelah itu ia menjatuhkan tubuh Blitzer ke tanah.

Blitzer yang tidak mau kalah begitu saja-meski belum berdiri-langsung menendang Orpharer dengan punggung kaki kanannya, serangan itu berhasil mengenai rusuk kanan Orpharer. Lalu Blitzer menendang sekali lagi dengan punggung kaki kirinya dan kena telak di pipi kiri Orpharer. Sambil memutar tubuhnya, Blitzer berdiri, lalu menyikut wajah Orpharer dengan tangan kanannya.

Secepat mungkin punggung tangan kiri Orpharer menangkisnya, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua saling beradu serangan fisik. Serangannya berfokus pada 'beragam' kombo pukulan, sikutan, tapakan beberapa kali dan juga tendangan dengan kedua kaki mereka secara bergantian. Tidak ketinggalan pula berbagai macam tangkisan serta hindaran. Hal itu terus terjadi selama beberapa saat.

Sementara itu, Izumi hanya bisa terpana melihat pertarungan Blitzer dan Orpharer dari balik semak-semak.

Blitzer melancarkan tendangan lurus ke arah dada Orpharer.

Namun, Orpharer dengan cepat menangkap tendangan Blitzer dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia memelintir kaki kanan Blitzer dan menjatuhkannya.

Tapi setelah jatuh, Blitzer tetap bisa menyerang, ia menyapukan kaki kirinya ke bawah kaki Orpharer.

Melihat hal itu, Orpharer cepat-cepat meloncat untuk menghindar. Dan dengan posisi yang masih melayang di udara, Orpharer melancarkan tendangan ke arah samping kiri kepala Blitzer dengan ujung kaki kanannya.

Blitzer yang sadar akan hal itu langsung menepisnya menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya. Lalu ketika kaki Orpharer sudah menginjak tanah, Blitzer melakukan koprol ke belakang sembari kedua telapak kakinya secara bergilir menendang dagu Orpharer.

Begitu sudah kembali berdiri tegak, Blitzer segera melayangkan pukulan pada dada Orpharer secara cepat.

Sayangnya, Orpharer menyadari hal itu. Ia pun langsung menghindari pukulan Blitzer dengan memutar badannya ke samping kiri.

Membaca pergerakan Orpharer, Blitzer segera melakukan tendangan berputar dengan tumit kaki kiri hingga mengenai dada Orpharer, membuatnya terlempar ke samping kanan-dari tempatnya berpijak-lalu terguling-guling di tanah.

"Kurang ajar!" geram Orpharer sambil berusaha bangkit. "Matilah kau!" Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya. Dari sana keluar dua sulur perak bergaris hitam yang panjangnya dari mulut hingga perut. Orpharer lalu memanjangkan sulur di mulutnya itu menjadi lebih panjang lagi untuk mencambuk Blitzer dari jauh.

Blitzer pun menghindari setiap cambukan yang datang ke arahnya meski ia harus kewalahan karena cambukan tersebut begitu cepat.

"Sial!" keluh Orpharer. Ia kembali memendekkan sulurnya seperti semula. "Ini harus diakhiri!" lanjutnya. Dengan kesal ia memanjangkan sulurnya hingga masuk ke dalam tanah.

Meski bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Orpharer, tetapi Blitzer tetap siaga dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sulur milik Orpharer keluar dari dalam tanah di samping kiri Blitzer dan langsung menerjangnya. Melihat hal demikian, Blitzer langsung melompat ke kanan.

Akan tetapi, hal tak terduga terjadi, belum sempat kaki Blitzer menapak di tanah, sulur Orpharer yang satunya muncul di belakang Blitzer dan melilit lehernya. Ketika kakinya sudah menginjak tanah, Blitzer mencoba melepaskan sulur itu sekuat tenaga. Namun, usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

Di saat Blitzer berusaha melepaskan sulur yang membelit lehernya, sulur yang Blitzer hindari di awal dengan cepat menerjang dan melilit perut Blitzer.

Kini, Blitzer harus melepaskan dua sulur sekaligus. Akan tetapi, 'segala upaya' yang dia lakukan sia-sia.

"Khahahahahaha... Matilah kauuu!" teriak Orpharer. Dari dalam mulutnya keluar sengatan listrik biru yang mengalir ke sepasang sulurnya. Listrik tersebut mengalir menuju sulur yang membelit Blitzer.

Persis ketika aliran listrik sampai pada sulur yang membelit leher dan pinggangnya, tubuh Blitzer langsung kejang-kejang, tersengat oleh listrik tersebut. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh aliran listrik dan rasanya amat menyakitkan, seperti ada yang mau melompat keluar dari kepalanya. Hal tersebut terus berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Yang bisa Blitzer lakukan hanyalah berteriak-teriak kesakitan.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, sulur Orpharer memanjang, mengangkat tubuh Blitzer lalu menghempaskannya ke pohon beringin besar.

Pohon tersebut langsung ambruk begitu tubuh Blitzer menghantamnya. Pohon yang ambruk itu menimpa Blitzer ketika tubuh rider tersebut menyentuh tanah.

"Akhahahahahahaha... Bagaimana, masih ingin melawanku?" tanya Orpharer dengan berteriak.

Blitzer berusaha bangun meski harus susah payah. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mengangkat batang pohon yang meniban dirinya lalu melemparkan batang pohon itu ke samping.

"Kalau kau kuat, ayo maju sekarang!" teriak Blitzer yang berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Sekarang? Kau bilang sekarang?" tanya Orpharer sambil tertawa meremehkan. Sulurnya sudah masuk ke dalam mulut.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Blitzer bertanya balik

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," jawab Orpharer. "Hanya dengan satu sentuhan saja kau akan langsung mencium neraka! Khahahaha..." Ia lalu berlari ke arah Blitzer dengan gelak tawa.

Bersaman dengan itu, Blitzer menggeser penutup kotak kartu di samping kanan sabuknya ke belakang dan mengambil selembar kartu dari dalam kotak tersebut-walaupun saat ini tangannya bergetar-dengan cara diapit di jari telunjuk dan tengah kanannya. Di permukaan kartu itu tertoreh simbol sepatu bagian kanan-dari bawah lutut sampai ujung kaki-berwarna keperakan dan baling-baling putih kecil di samping kanan pergelangannya. Tak ketinggalan pula simbol yang mirip dengan simbol di kotak sebelah kanan sabuknya berwarna merah menghiasi bagian depan-persis di tengah-tengah-sepatu itu (walau hanya terlihat setengah karena posisinya yang menyamping). Sementara tiga pola kotak merah yang berbaris vertikal menempel di bagian punggung sepatunya. Di bawah lambang sepatu itu ada tulisan 'STRIKE MACHINE' berwarna merah. Motif sepasang segitiga merah bertepi emas dan kotak kecil merah-yang sama dengan kartu sebelumnya-nampak mempercantik permukaan kartu tersebut. Sementara simbol, motif, serta tulisan di permukaan belakang kartu itu sama dengan permukaan depan. Setelah penutup kotak kartu itu bergeser ke depan untuk menutup secara otomatis, Blitzer memasukkan kartu yang ia ambil ke lubang kotak yang ada di atas kepala sabuknya.

"STRIKE MACHINE!" suara tersebut terdengar dari sabuk Blitzer. Permata merah yang ada di tengah kepala sabuk itu pun mengeluarkan kedipan cahaya merah terang. Selain itu, kaki kanan Blitzer-yang sudah memakai sepatu-diselimuti hologram sepatu seperti yang tergambar di kartu yang tadi ia masukkan ke kotak di atas kepala sabuknya dengan 'simbol' merah yang sangat mencolok di depannya. Hologram tersebut kemudian menjadi 'nyata'. Setelah itu jari telunjuk tangan kiri Blitzer menekan permata merah di sabuknya.

"POWER!" Itulah suara yang keluar ketika permata ditekan. Sekali lagi, permata merah itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah terang yang 'kali ini' terus menyala. Mendadak, tubuh Blitzer serasa dirasuki energi yang membuatnya dua kali lipat lebih kuat. Semua rasa sakit di tubuhnya sirna seketika.

Pada waktu bersamaan, Orpharer yang sudah hampir mendekat dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada Blitzer. "Apa itu?" gumamnya yang segera berhenti berlari. "Ah, apapun itu, tetap saja dia sedang sekarat." Ia kemudian lanjut berlari menuju Blitzer.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Blitzer langsung melompat tinggi, bersalto satu kali di udara, lalu meluncur ke bawah dengan posisi menendang menggunakan telapak kaki kanannya secara miring, sementara kaki kirinya ditekuk.

Ketika meluncur, baling-baling yang ada di pergelangan sepatu kanan Blitzer berputar kencang. Tiga kotak merah di permukaan punggung sepatu dan simbol di depan batang sepatunya mengeluarkan cahaya merah terang. Sementara telapak sepatu itu tiba-tiba diselimuti api.

Bukannya menghindar, Orpharer justru malah berdiri sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Ayo! Sehebat apa kekuatanmu sekarang, hah?! Khahahahaha..."

Namun...

DUAKH!

"Uaakkhhhh!" Orpharer terpelanting jauh ke belakang begitu telapak kaki kanan Blitzer-yang berapi tersebut-menghantam dadanya.

Sementara Blitzer mendarat mulus di permukaan tanah dengan posisi berlutut. Api di telapak kaki kanannya yang berlapis sepatu panjang itu sudah menghilang. Putaran baling-baling di sepatu tersebut perlahan berhenti serta cahaya di simbol batang sepatu dan di tiga kotak pada punggung sepatunya meredup. Kemudian sepatu itu kembali ke bentuk hologram dan menghilang. Cahaya terang di permata merah yang terletak pada kepala sabuknya pun meredup.

Orpharer berusaha bangkit. "Geh! Sial ... Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini." Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berkelap-kelip merah. "GRAAAAAAA!" teriaknya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

Saat itu, Blitzer berdiri lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan perlahan.

KWABOOOMMM!

Tubuh Orpharer kemudian meledak dengan efek api yang besar. Tubuh makhluk tersebut hancur berkeping-keping di belakang Blitzer.

Pertarungan telah usai.

**To Be Continued**

NB: Cerita ini juga bisa dibaca di: Kaskus. Dengan cara ketik "Kamen Rider Blitzer" di kolom Search


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Gerombolan Raja Minyak**

Sebuah gubuk di pedesaan dekat dengan Kota Zippon, pukul 21:00.

"Ibu... Aku lapar," ucap seorang bocah laki-laki berambut jabrik dengan nada memelas sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Tampak banyak 'tambalan' pada kaos lengan pendeknya yang berwarna hijau, begitu juga dengan celana pendek cokelatnya.

"Ibu... Aku mau makan. Lapar..." Seorang bocah perempuan berambut panjang sebahu tak kalah memelasnya dengan si bocah laki-laki. Kaos kuningnya yang bergambar beruang juga banyak tambalan seperti kaos si bocah laki-laki. Celana pendek merahnya pun sama, banyak tambalan.

"Andai saja ayah masih hidup, pasti kita tidak akan kesusahan seperti ini," ucap bocah laki-laki berambut jabrik.

Mata sipit seorang wanita setengah baya berambut panjang dikuncir menetes. "Iya nak... Sabar... Ibu akan cari makanan. Kalian tunggu disini ya." Setelah itu ia keluar dari gubuk tersebut dengan mengenakan jaket hitam.

Wanita itu, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama 'Aiko' bingung hendak mencari makanan kemana, karena ia tidak memiliki uang sama sekali. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah sembari memikirkan anaknya di rumah yang kelaparan. Sampai akhirnya, ia berhenti di sebuah mini market dengan plang bertuliskan "Waku Mart". Dengan langkah perlahan sambil menahan tangis ia masuk ke dalam mini market tersebut.

Di dalam, Aiko mencari-cari makanan yang ia butuhkan. Setelah mendapatkan makanan yang ia butuhkan, yaitu beras setengah kilo dan beberapa bahan makanan lainnya, Aiko menyembunyikan semua itu di balik jaketnya. Setelah itu ia beranjak dari sana.

Namun, ketika Aiko mendorong pintu mini market tersebut, terdengar suara alarm yang berbunyi lantang.

Seorang kasir wanita langsung terbelalak dan menatap ke arah Aiko. "Pencuri!" teriaknya.

Semua yang ada di dalam mini market langsung geger dan menatap ke arah Aiko. Seorang 'satpam' yang ada di mini market itu langsung mengejar Aiko yang melarikan diri ketika ia diteriaki 'pencuri'.

Satpam itu terus mengejar Aiko yang berlari menuju hutan sepi. Tapi, tiba-tiba Aiko menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Satpam tersebut terus mencari ke seluruh pelosok hutan.

Sementara itu, Aiko yang ketakutan tengah bersembunyi di balik salah satu semak-semak hutan tersebut. Nafas Aiko memburu dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Tiba-tiba, Aiko terkejut karena merasakan sesuatu yang menyenggol punggungnya. Perlahan, ia pun menoleh ke belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat monster robot berbentuk 'gorilla' yang berdiri tegak layaknya manusia dengan tinggi 2 meter. Giginya runcing dan matanya merah menyala. Kedua tangan makhluk tersebut nampak kekar dengan jari-jari yang besar serta dilingkari oleh gigi roda tajam dari pergelangan tangan hingga bawah bahu, dan di tepi luar kedua bahunya menempel baja bundar keperakan yang bagian tengahnya berwarna hitam. Selebihnya, bentuk makhluk tersebut seperti gorilla pada umumnya, hanya saja seluruhnya terbuat dari baja keperakan. Makhluk itu menatap Aiko cukup lama. Guratan-guratan di wajahnya membuat makhluk tersebut terlihat 'sangat menyeramkan'. Aiko diam mematung, tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak karena keterkejutannya.

Perlahan, wujud makhluk tersebut berubah menjadi 'sangat mirip' dengan Aiko, bahkan tinggi badan dan pakaiannya pun juga mirip. Aiko makin terkejut dibuatnya.

Setelah tersenyum miring, makhluk itu langsung mencekik leher Aiko.

Aiko meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga agar bisa lepas dari cekikan tersebut. Namun, tenaga makhluk itu jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. Hingga pada akhirnya, Aiko kehabisan nafas dan mati. Makhluk itu langsung melemparkan tubuh Aiko yang terkulai lemas.

"Kemana perginya orang itu?" ucap satpam yang tadi mengejar Aiko sembari mengecek ke semak-semak. Tapi, ketika ia membalikkan badannya, ia melihat sosok seseorang tengah berdiri tegak menatapnya. Ia langsung mengarahkan senter yang dipegangnya ke arah orang tersebut. Rupanya orang itu adalah Aiko.

"Bagus. Disitu kau rupanya," ucap sang satpam dengan ekspresi senang. Ia segera berjalan mendekati Aiko sambil mengambil sebuah borgol yang menggantung di ikat pinggangnya. Sementara Aiko sendiri cuma berdiri tanpa bergeser dari tempatnya berpijak.

Namun, begitu jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Aiko, wanita itu dengan cepat mencekik leher si satpam.

Si satpam terus berusaha memberontak dari cekikan Aiko. Tapi semua usahanya sia-sia. Bahkan ketika si satpam mencoba menendang Aiko pun tidak berhasil, karena Aiko bisa menangkis dengan tangan yang satunya. Akhirnya tubuh satpam itu melemas. Nyawa si satpam sudah hilang. Aiko langsung melemparkannya ke semak-semak.

"Akhirnya, aku dapat wujud basic baru. Dengan begini, aku bisa memakai kekuatanku secara maksimal. Tinggal penyesuaian diri saja," ucap Aiko, bukan, tapi monster robot gorilla yang telah membunuh Aiko dan berubah wujud menjadi wanita itu. Ia memandangi kedua telapak tangannya kemudian tersenyum sinis dan berlalu pergi.

Sesampainya Aiko di depan rumahnya, ia langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Dua anak Aiko yang berambut jabrik dan berambut panjang sebahu terlihat sangat senang karena ibunya tidak pulang dengan tangan hampa.

Aiko lalu memasak makanan yang ia bawa, dan setelah matang langsung ia hidangkan untuk anak-anaknya. Anak-anak Aiko pun sangat bersyukur bisa makan hari ini.

Komplek Shinkuudere, Kota Zippon - Jepang, Sabtu 11 Januari 2020, pukul 06:00.

Di ruang dojo besar nan luas Ariel sang 'Kamen Rider Blitzer' yang mengenakan kaos merah dan celana panjang hitam-yang sama seperti yang ia kenakan kemarin sore-melatih fisiknya. Ia melakukan push up dengan dua tangan mengepal, lalu satu tangan dengan tangan kanan dan kiri sebagai penopang secara bergantian dan juga mengepal, itu semua ia lakukan sebanyak 100 kali. Sit up ia lakukan juga 100 kali, begitu pula squat jump. Dilanjutkan dengan angkat barbel kecil yang beratnya 20 kilo di tangan kanan dan kirinya sebanyak 100 kali. Lalu angkat barbel besar seberat 100 kilo di atas matras berkaki empat sebanyak 100 kali pula. Kemudian ia bergelantung di sebuah alat besi panjang yang menempel di dinding satu ke dinding lainnya dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya sebanyak 100 kali. Terakhir, ia memukul-mukul dan menendang-nendang 'sandsack' berkali-kali dengan jurus-jurus 'beladiri' yang ia miliki. Tubuh Ariel tidaklah kekar, ototnya cenderung kecil, tapi terlihat padat dan sangat terlatih.

Selesainya latihan fisik, Ariel pergi meninggalkan dojo menuju kamar mandi. Usai mandi dan lain sebagainya, ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan membuka lemari pakaian berwarna hitam. Di dalam lemari tersebut banyak sekali jaket kulit yang menggantung dengan bentuk dan warna yang serupa seperti jaket yang kemarin ia pakai. Selain itu, juga ada banyak kaos merah dan celana panjang hitam yang sama seperti yang ia kenakan saat ini. Ariel mengganti pakaiannya dengan salah satu kaos, jaket, dan celana panjang yang ia ambil dari lemari tersebut. Tidak ketinggalan ia melipat lengan jaketnya hingga batas siku.

Lalu Ariel berkaca dan menyisir rambutnya yang masih berantakan. Ia menyisir poninya ke arah samping kanan. Kemudian ia mengambil sepasang sarung tangan hitam seperti yang ia gunakan kemarin dari dalam laci atas meja belajar luasnya yang dihiasi 'lampu belajar', meski jumlah sarung tangan itu ada beberapa pasang ia hanya mengambil sepasang dan memakainya. Ia juga mengambil kalung yang kemarin melingkar di lehernya dari dalam laci yang sama kemudian memakai kalung tersebut. Setelah itu, ia menekan beberapa tombol hitam yang ada di permukaan atas sebuah wadah baja kotak berwarna perak yang setiap sudutnya dihiasi motif kotak dan di permukaan depannya tertera tulisan 'Codename: Blitzdrive' berwarna merah. Wadah kotak itu terletak di samping lampu belajar. Tidak butuh waktu lama, lampu merah yang ada di samping tombol yang ditekan Ariel berubah warna menjadi hijau dan bagian atas kotak tersebut terbuka. Di dalamnya ada sebuah benda putih agak elips yang kemarin Ariel gunakan untuk berubah wujud menjadi Kamen Rider Blitzer. Ia lalu mengambil benda dengan nama Blitzdrive itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik jaket bagian samping kanannya, yang mana di balik jaket itu menempel beberapa potong 'magnet' yang membuat sabuk tersebut merekat disana. Tak lupa, ia menutup kembali kotak tersebut. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuka kotak itu sekalipun ia hacker terhebat, kecuali pemiliknya sendiri dengan kombinasi 'password' yang benar. Setelahnya, Ariel mengambil 'smartphone' hitam berlambang seperti lambang di kalungnya dan berwarna merah di belakangnya yang hanya memiliki satu tombol besar di permukaan bawah layarnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya lalu mengantongi smartphone itu di saku sebelah kanan celana panjangnya. Tidak ketinggalan dompet hitam yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya ia masukkan ke dalam saku sebelah kiri belakang celananya. Kemudian ia mengambil 'parfum' yang berdiri di atas meja belajarnya. Parfum bermerek 'Red Locust' dengan tulisan merah serta gambar bayangan belalang di atasnya tersebut ia semprotkan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa buah buku dari rak buku yang terletak disamping lemari pakaian. Buku-buku yang diambilnya sesuai dengan jadwal pelajaran kuliahnya 'hari ini' yang tertempel di dinding. Kemudian ia memasukkan buku-buku itu ke dalam tas gemblok berwarna hitam bercorak merah di bagian-bagian sudutnya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu memakainya. Terakhir, ia mengambil lalu memakai kaos kaki dan sepatu kets seperti yang kemarin dipakainya yang ada di rak sepatu warna biru, walau kaos kaki dan sepatu tersebut ada banyak, ia hanya mengambil masing-masing sepasang. Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, pemandangan yang pertama kali Ariel lihat adalah meja makan besar berwarna abu-abu dengan taplak berwarna oranye. Di atas meja tersebut terhidang dua jenis makanan yaitu steak sapi dan roti tawar lengkap dengan selai cokelat. Steak sapi terletak di atas piring ceper besar warna putih, sedangkan roti tawar terletak di atas piring ceper kecil berwarna serupa. Selain makanan ada segelas air putih, segelas susu cokelat, serta aneka jenis buah-buahan yang ditaruh di dalam keranjang kayu. Kursi-kursinya yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan bantalan putih empuk nampak tersusun rapih memperindah ruang makan yang cukup besar tersebut. Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di arah belakang meja makan itu. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih berlapis jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Kepala bulatnya dihiasi Rambut pendek yang penuh dengan uban.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Ariel," sapa pria paruh baya tersebut sambil tersenyum, membuat mata sipitnya menjadi tambah sipit. "Sarapannya seperti biasa," lanjutnya. Kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya nampak jelas. Hidung pria itu mancung, bibir dan mulutnya kecil, alis matanya tipis, dan daun telinganya agak besar. Ia mempersilahkan Ariel duduk dengan bahasa isyarat.

Ariel pun melangkah ke arah salah satu kursi makan dan kemudian duduk.

"Tuan Ariel, nanti sore ada rapat peresmian cabang baru perusahaan milik tuan. Sebagai pemilik perusahaan, tuan diwajibkan datang dan tidak boleh diwakilkan," kata pria tua itu.

"Apa tidak bisa dibatalkan dulu, Tokuo?" balas Ariel yang kemudian mengambil pisau dan garpu yang tergeletak di samping kanan piring steak sapi untuk memotong steak sapi tersebut. "Aku sedang tidak mood ikut rapat hari ini."

"Sayangnya, tidak bisa, tuan."

Ariel menghelas nafas. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Pria tua yang diketahui bernama Tokuo itu menepuk bahu Ariel sambil tersenyum, kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruang makan.

Ariel lalu memakan steak sapinya dengan lahap, dilanjutkan dengan memakan roti tawar yang ia olesi selai cokelat. Setelah meneguk susu cokelat dan memakan sepotong buah apel, ia mengambil remot tv yang tergeletak di meja makan lalu menekan tombol merah remot tersebut sembari mengarahkannya ke tv layar datar yang menempel pada dinding yang tak terlalu jauh dari hadapannya.

Seketika, tv pun menyala. Acara yang ditampilkan oleh tv tersebut adalah acara kriminal ibukota dalam channel Cyber TV. Di sana diberitakan bahwa harga bahan bakar minyak mendadak naik pagi ini, karena pada malamnya bahan bakar di semua tempat dirampas oleh gerombolan yang menamakan diri mereka 'Gerombolan Raja Minyak'. Tapi, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya harga bahan bakar naik, dulu juga pernah ada kasus seperti ini dan yang melakukannya adalah seorang pria yang menamakan dirinya 'Gasoline Hunter'. Gasoline Hunter membuat pihak keamanan sangat kerepotan, hingga akhirnya nama Gasoline Hunter tidak terdengar lagi, ia hilang bagai ditelan bumi, saat itulah harga bahan bakar kembali stabil, sebelum akhirnya Gerombolan Raja Minyak muncul dan melakukan hal yang sama hanya dalam semalam saja. Pihak keamanan Jepang masih terus menyelidiki kasus ini dan bersumpah akan menyelesaikan sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Untuk saat ini, Ariel percaya pada pihak keamanan Jepang. Namun, jika ini ada kaitannya dengan makhluk yang sejenis dengan makhluk yang kemarin malam ia lawan, yakni Orpharer, maka dia tidak akan tinggal diam.

Tv tersebut kemudian Ariel matikan dan ia meneguk habis air putih di meja makannya lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruang makan. Ia berjalan menuju garasi di area rumahnya yang sangat luas.

Ketika tiba di depan garasi, Ariel menekan tombol merah di permukaan depan pintu garasi itu. Seketika, pintu perak garasi tersebut terbuka ke arah samping. Di dalamnya, ada mobil lamborghini warna hitam dan motor sport merah yang ia pakai kemarin pagi lengkap dengan helm full facenya menggantung di stang sebelah kiri.

Ariel masuk ke dalam garasi lalu menghampiri dan kemudian menaiki motor sportnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil kemudian memakai helm yang menggantung di stang sebelah kirinya. Begitu motor telah dinaikkan standarnya yang terletak di sebelah kiri, motor itu pun distarter, dan Ariel dengan motornya langsung melaju melewati pagar yang dibuka oleh Tokuo dan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Komplek Perumahan Hanabi, Zippon - Jepang, pukul 07:00.

Izumi yang memakai setelan 'piyama' merah jambu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan sangat bersemangat. Ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah mandi, berganti pakaian, make up, dan memakai banyak parfum, ia langsung turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan. Hari ini, Izumi mengenakan kaos berwarna oranye yang dibalut dengan rompi lengan panjang merah jambu, celana hotpants biru, dan sepatu hak tinggi warna hitam.

Ketika melihat wajah a yang sangat ceria menuju meja makan, ibu Izumi jadi bingung. Izumi yang sekarang berbeda dengan Izumi yang dari kemarin-kemarin mengurung diri di kamar. Seolah sosok Izumi yang ceria telah kembali.

"Aduh anakku... Kelihatannya kau senang sekali hari ini," ucap ibu Izumi sambil tersenyum. "Padahal kemarin-kemarin kau mengurung diri di kamar seperti orang depresi." Ibu Izumi lalu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sudahlah bu, jangan bahas yang kemarin-kemarin, karena hari ini aku sangat senang akan kuliah di tempat baruku," balas Izumi.

Ibu Izumi kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah. Melihat kau senang, ibu pun juga ikut senang."

Izumi kemudian duduk di meja makan lalu menyantap hidangan yang tersedia. Setelah sarapan, Izumi pun pamit kepada ibunya untuk pergi kuliah.

Izumi berangkat kuliah dengan naik taksi. Di dalam taksi, Izumi teringat kejadian kemarin pagi. Setelah Ariel alias Kamen Rider Blitzer mengalahkan Orpharer dan kembali ke wujud manusia lalu menaiki motornya, sesuatu jatuh dari kantung celana belakang sebelah kanan Ariel. Izumi pun memungutnya persis ketika Ariel sudah jauh. Ternyata sesuatu tersebut adalah kartu mahasiswa 'Aizawa University' milik Ariel. Izumi terkejut, karena ia akan pindah kuliah di universitas itu. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan yang membuat Izumi sangat senang dan bersemangat, karena dengan begini Izumi bisa bertemu dengan Ariel yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal. Bagi Izumi, Ariel adalah kekasihnya yang bereinkarnasi. Ia bertekad untuk menjadikan Ariel sebagai pengganti Arai (Kekasihnya itu).

Tak lama kemudian, taksi yang ditumpangi Izumi berhenti di depan sebuah gedung besar dan megah. Plang bertuliskan 'Aizawa University' menempel di bagian atas gedung.

Izumi pun turun dari taksi. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi yang ditumpanginya, ia berjalan menuju gedung kampus itu dengan riang.

Bel masuk tiba-tiba berbunyi. Seluruh mahasiswa yang masih ada di luar langsung masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Seorang pria berkepala plontos yang merupakan salah satu dosen masuk ke salah satu kelas bersama dengan Izumi. Kemeja putih yang dibalut jas hitamnya terlihat rapih dengan dasi hitam yang menghiasi lehernya, begitu pula dengan celana panjangnya yang berwarna sama. Matanya yang bulat dan terlihat sangat teduh menatap mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang ada.

Ketua kelas berambut lurus dan berponi depan dengan kaos hijau garis-garis serta celana jeans tiga perempat warna biru langsung mengomandokan para mahasiswa untuk berdiri dan memberi salam.

Setelah membalas salam dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa, sang dosen langsung duduk di bangkunya, begitu juga dengan para mahasiswa.

"Nah, anak-anak, di semester baru ini, kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Chouwa University. Kuharap kalian bisa menerimanya dengan baik," kata sang dosen bernama Kiriyama itu, dilihat dari 'nametag' yang menempel di atas saku jas sebelah kirinya.

"Namaku Yamada Izumi. Kalian bisa memanggilku Izumi. Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya," ucap Izumi yang kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu kau duduk dimana ya..." Sang dosen memegangi dagunya sambil melirik ke arah bangku murid-murid. Akhirnya ia menemukan bangku yang kosong. "Nah, Izumi, sekarang kau duduk disana!" tunjuknya pada bangku yang kosong disamping seorang perempuan.

"Terimakasih, pak," ucap Izumi. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah bangku yang ditunjuk sang dosen kemudian duduk disana.

Perempuan berambut panjang sepunggung dengan poni depan lurus dan bagian samping menutupi telinganya yang duduk disamping a menatap Izumi sambil tersenyum. "Hei. Namaku Shinomori Fumiko. Kau bisa memanggilku Fumiko." Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan pada Izumi. Perempuan itu tak kalah cantik dengan Izumi. Kulitnya putih mulus, wajahnya oval, matanya agak sipit, alisnya tipis, batang hidungnya tipis, mulut dan bibirnya berukuran 'standar' dilapisi dengan lipgloss warna pink. Ia mengenakan baju kotak-kotak warna cokelat dengan bagian pergelangan tangan warna putih, rok pendek berwarna merah, dan sepatu hak tinggi yang juga berwarna merah.

Izumi pun menjabat tangan perempuan itu. "Oke, Fumiko," ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Sementara itu, di sebuah pom bensin Kota Zippon, terlihat banyak sekali polisi tengah berkelahi dengan lima orang berpakaian serba hitam yang menamakan diri mereka 'Gerombolan Raja Minyak'. Mereka memakai ikat kepala berwarna hitam dan bertuliskan 'Gerombolan Raja Minyak' berwarna merah. Meski jumlah polisi tersebut lebih banyak, namun mereka nampak kuwalahan menghadapi Gerombolan Raja Minyak yang kemampuan beladirinya sangat hebat. Para polisi tidak menggunakan pistol mereka karena bisa membuat pom bensin meledak.

Polisi-polisi tersebut dibuat roboh satu persatu dan pingsan, membuat pom bensin itu dipenuhi tubuh polisi dimana-mana.

"Hraaaa!" teriak salah seorang pria anggota Gerombolan Raja Minyak berambut 'mohawk' seraya melancarkan tendangan terbang dengan kaki kanan ke dada salah satu polisi.

Darah segar langsung menyembur dari mulut sang polisi begitu ia kena tendang. Ia pun terpental dan jatuh pingsan. Itu adalah yang terakhir, karena polisi yang lainnya sudah pingsan sebelum dia.

Si rambut mohawk berjalan ke arah pria berambut cepak, berbaju kemeja oranye lengkap dengan celana panjang berwarna senada yang merupakan satu-satunya pekerja di pom bensin itu. Pekerja yang lain sudah lari dari tempat tersebut.

Pria pekerja itu gemetaran tatkala ditatap dengan tajam oleh si rambut mohawk. Mulut lebar dan bibir tebalnya bergetar. Matanya yang sayu tak berani menatap mata si rambut mohawk lebih lama lagi.

"Cepat masukkan semua bensin yang ada disini ke jeriken yang ada di mobil kami!" perintah si rambut mohawk yang kemudian menunjuk mobil pick up hitam yang terparkir dekat pom bensin. Di mobil tersebut ada tujuh jeriken besar berwarna hijau lumut.

"B-b-baik!" balas si pekerja dengan terbata dan ketakutan. Ia pun lalu mengisi jeriken besar yang ada di dalam mobil pick up yang ditunjuk si rambut mohawk satu persatu.

Setelah semua derijen terisi penuh, Gerombolan Raja Minyak berpakaian serba hitam itu langsung naik ke mobil, dua orang di depan dan tiga orang lagi di bak mobil. Setelah itu, Gerombolan Raja Minyak dengan mobilnya pergi dari pom bensin tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gerombolan Raja Minyak itu sampai di sebuah rumah besar yang ada di dalam hutan. Mobil pick up milik kelompok tersebut berhenti di depan rumah itu. Setelah Gerombolan Raja Minyak turun dari mobil, mereka menurunkan dua jeriken besar yang ada di bak mobil lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Yang membawa adalah si rambut mohawk dan seorang lagi yang berambut botak.

Selangkah demi selangkah akhirnya Gerombolan Raja Minyak itu sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan 'singgasana' berkursi putih corak merah. Di singgasana itu, duduklah seseorang berjubah dan bertudung hitam.

"Yang mulia, ini bensinnya!" ucap si botak seraya menaruh jeriken berisi bensin yang ia bawa ke depan singgasana orang berjubah hitam itu.

Si rambut mohawk juga menaruh bensin yang dibawanya itu ke depan singgasana si jubah hitam. "Sesuai permintaan anda yang mulia, dua jeriken kami bawa ke hadapan anda, dan beberapa jeriken lagi dijual dengan harga mahal oleh anggota yang lain yang punya tugas khusus menjual bensin."

Orang berjubah hitam itu mengangguk. Ia lalu berdiri dari singgasananya dan membuka tutup salah satu jeriken, mengangkat jeriken tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, menempelkan mulutnya di lubang jeriken tersebut kemudian meminum isinya hingga tinggal setengah. Setelah itu ia menaruh kembali jeriken berisi bensin tersebut.

"Apakah kami boleh pergi sekarang?" tanya si rambut mohawk dan si botak bersamaan.

Orang berjubah hitam itu mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, yang mulia!" ujar si mohawk dan si botak seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Kembali ke Aizawa University.

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, Izumi, Fumiko, dan satu orang perempuan lagi bernama Shizuno duduk-duduk di tangga keramik. Mereka bertiga asyik sekali mengobrol dan sesekali terlihat tertawa karena obrolan yang lucu.

Shizuno merapihkan rambut kuncir duanya, lalu membentulkan kacamatanya yang miring. Matanya yang besar dan berwarna biru terlihat indah dibalik kacamatanya. Wajahnya bulat dengan hidung mancung, daun telinga agak besar, dan bibir 'sensual berbalut lipstik.

"Aku salut padamu, Izumi," ucap Shizuno. Ia mengenakan t-shirt putih yang dibalut jaket hijau. Celana panjang katunnya yang juga berwarna hijau membungkus kakinya yang jenjang walau diantara Izumi dan Fumiko dialah yang paling pendek.

"Salut karena apa?" Izumi mengangkat alisnya.

"Karena kau dinobatkan menjadi mahasiswi tercantik di kelas kita," jawab Shizuno.

Semburat merah langsung muncul di kedua pipi Izumi. "Ah, kau membuatku malu."

"Tapi kau memang sangat cantik kok," timpal Fumiko. "Bukan hanya dosen yang menilai seperti itu, tapi hampir semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kelas."

"Hehe... Terimakasih." Semburat merah kembali muncul di kedua pipi Izumi.

Tiba-tiba, ketika Izumi melihat sekelilingnya, matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya tengah berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana bagian samping kanan dan kirinya ke arah yang sama dengan tempat Izumi duduk. Laki-laki itu ialah Ariel Matsuyama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fumiko pada Izumi yang daritadi memelototi sesuatu.

"Ada yang kenal dengan laki-laki itu?" Tunjuk Izumi pada laki-laki tersebut.

Fumiko pun melihat arah tunjukan Izumi. "Ohh... Dia. Namanya Ariel. Ariel Matsuyama. Sebenarnya dia satu kelas dengan kita, tapi dia dapat dispensasi dari kampus untuk mewakili Jepang dalam turnamen catur sedunia. Makanya, dia baru datang jam segini."

"Apa dia sehebat itu?" tanya Izumi dengan dahi mengernyit

"Tentu saja," jawab Fumiko. "Dia itu jenius dan mampu melakukan hampir segala hal secara sempurna. Ia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di kampus dan sering mewakili Jepang dalam banyak olimpiade. Karena hal itu ia pernah beberapa kali tampil di televisi dan koran. Dan dia itu teman dekatku."

"Teman dekatmu? Wah aku ketinggalan berita ternyata. Maklum, jarang nonton televisi apalagi membaca koran," ucap Izumi dengan ekspresi malu. "Dan dapat melakukan hampir segala hal secara sempurna? Aku baru tahu ada orang seperti itu di dunia ini."

"Dia memang ada. Dan semenjak ada dia di kampus ini, tindakan bullying semakin berkurang. Ia sangat membenci tindakan bullying dan selalu membela kaum yang lemah dan suka dibully. Para pelaku bullying di kampus ini dibuat kapok olehnya, hingga banyak orang yang takut. Karena hal itu dia mendapat julukan 'Jagoan Anti Bully'." Fumiko menjelaskan.

"Waw!" seru Izumi.

"Memang kenapa? Kau suka padanya yaa...," goda Fumiko.

Izumi memasang raut wajah serius. "Bukan hanya suka, tapi cinta," ucapnya pelan.

"Hmm ..." Fumiko memegangi dagunya. "Yaa ... Wajar sih. Banyak sekali gadis di kampus ini yang tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan ada gadis yang menciptakan fansclub bernama 'Ariel Lovers' yang isinya gadis-gadis yang cinta mati pada Ariel. Jangankan itu, pesona Ariel saja mampu mencuri hati para gadis."

"Aku tidak suka dengannya karena hal itu. Tapi karena hal lain yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan. Yang terpenting sekarang, aku harus mendapatkan hatinya!" ucap Izumi.

"Kalau menurutku lebih baik jangan," kata Shizuno.

Izumi menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Shizuno. "Kenapa?"

"Dia itu sering menolak cinta gadis-gadis yang suka padanya dengan kata-kata yang dingin sedingin es, sampai gadis-gadis itu menangis, depresi, bahkan bunuh diri," jawab Shizuno.

Izumi beranjak tempat ia duduk dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, akulah yang akan mencairkan es di dalam hatinya!" Setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah Ariel tanpa mempedulikan Shizuno dan Fumiko yang berusaha menghentikannya.

Begitu tiba dihadapan Ariel, air mata Izumi langsung tumpah. "Arai...," ucapnya lirih.

Tapi Ariel hanya diam dan memandang Izumi dengan tatapan datar dan ekspresi wajah yang dingin.

Setelah saling tatap, Izumi langsung memeluk Ariel sambil menangis. Meski Ariel sangat dingin, tapi tubuhnya mampu memberi kehangatan pada Izumi dan membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman.

Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekitar situ.

Namun meski begitu, Ariel tetap tidak bergeming. Ia hanya diam dan menatap datar ke depan.

Tak jauh dari sana, sepasang mata biru kecil dari seorang gadis berambut panjang ikal berwarna cokelat tengah menatap Izumi yang sedang memeluk Ariel dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Ia memiliki wajah oval, alis mata tipis menyambung, bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung ke bawah, mulit kecil serta bibir tipis, daun telinga yang besar, dan kulit putih bersih. Baju yang dikenakannya adalah kaos ketat lengan pendek warna biru dibalut dengan rompi ungu tanpa lengan, rok mini berwarna hitam tidak ketinggalan menghiasi bagian bawah tubuhnya, sepatu hak tinggi warna merah mempercantik kaki gadis tersebut. Disamping gadis itu, ada dua gadis lagi, satu di kanan dan satu di kiri. Yang di sebelah kanan rambutnya dikuncir ke belakang dan mengenakan topi ungu bergambar anjing di bagian tengahnya, berkulit putih bersih pula, berwajah bundar, beralis tebal, berbulu mata biasa, bermata sipit nan sayu, berhidung pipih, dan mulut kecil serta bibir tipis. Sementara yang di sebelah kiri rambutnya tergerai panjang dan lurus, wajahnya segitiga, alis dan bulu matanya tipis, matanya bulat lebar, hidungnya pipih, serta mulutnya kecil dengan bibir yang cukup tebal, kulitnya juga putih bersih. Uniknya, mereka bertiga memiliki tubuh langsing dengan ukuran dada serta bokong yang besar dan mengenakan pakaian serta sepatu yang sama, warna rambut yang sama, dan tinggi tubuh yang sama pula yakni 168 sentimeter.

"Yamanaka, berani benar anak baru di kelas kita itu memeluk Ariel!" ujar gadis yang dikuncir ke belakang dan mengenakan topi pada gadis berambut ikal.

"Ya, Haku. Dia tidak bisa kuampuni!" ucap Yamanaka, membalas perkataan gadis dikuncir dan bertopi itu.

Gadis berambut tergerai panjang dan lurus menatap Yamanaka. "Bagaimana kalau kita beri dia pelajaran? Agar dia tahu siapa kita."

"Ide yang bagus, Sasame." Yamanaka tersenyum sinis.

Di siang hari, dimana bel berbunyi menandakan kuliah telah berakhir. Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Aizawa University bergerombol keluar dari kampus untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun, tidak dengan Izumi. Karena Yamanaka dan teman-temannya menyeret a ke tempat sepi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Izumi sembari berusaha memberontak dari kedua teman Yamanaka yaitu Haku dan Sasame yang memeganginya walau itu percuma karena tenaga Haku dan Sasame jauh lebih kuat.

Yamanaka menghampiri Izumi lalu memegang pipinya dengan kasar hingga pipi Izumi mengempot. "Hei, anak baru! Kuperingatkan kau, jangan coba-coba dekati Ariel, apalagi sampai memeluknya seperti tadi pagi!"

"Memangnya kau siapa melarang-larangku seperti itu, hah?!" bentak Izumi setelah Yamanaka melepaskan cengkraman dari pipinya.

"Beraninya kau membentakku seperti itu!?" gertak Yamanaka sambil menunjuk batang hidung Izumi. "Di kampus ini, akulah orang yang pantas bersanding dengan Ariel, mengerti?!"

"Apa? Enak saja! Akulah orang yang akan mencairkan es di dalam hati Ariel!" Izumi terlihat ngotot.

"Kurang ajar kau!" maki Yamanaka. "Haku, Sasame, seret dia ke belakang kampus! Kita habisi dia!"

Sesuai permintaan Yamanaka, Izumi pun diseret ke belakang kampus oleh Haku dan Sasame. Setelah itu, mereka mengikat Izumi di sebuah tiang. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga mengikatkan botol kaca di kepala Izumi dengan dua utas tali rafia merah. Tali tersebut diikatkan berjejer dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau akan menyesal atas perbuatanmu!" ucap Yamanaka sambil memegang sebuah batu besar dan bundar. Setelah itu ia membidik sasarannya yakni botol yang diikat di kepala Izumi.

Sayangnya, begitu Yamanaka melemparkan batu tersebut, tembakannya meleset ke samping kiri.

"Sial!" keluh Yamanaka. "Haku, bawa batunya kesini!"

Haku pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Yamanaka.

Ketika batu sudah di tangannya, Yamanaka kembali membidik sasarannya. Akan tetapi, tembakan Yamanaka kembali meleset dan miring ke samping kanan.

Haku mengambil lagi batu itu dan diberikan pada Yamanaka.

Sekali lagi, Yamanaka membidik sasarannya. Namun, tetap saja meleset. Bahkan dicoba berulang kali pun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Yang lebih teliti lagi, Yamanaka! Kau harus lebih fokus dan lebih berkonsentrasi!" saran Sasame.

Yamanaka kembali berkonsentrasi. Kali ini konsentrasinya lebih tajam dan lebih fokus. Merasa semuanya telah cukup, Yamanaka pun kembali melemparkan batu di tangannya.

Kali ini lemparan Yamanaka melaju lurus ke arah botol yang terikat di kepala Izumi.

Akan tetapi, ketika batu itu tinggal berjarak beberapa inchi saja dari kepala Izumi, tiba-tiba batu tersebut dihantam oleh sebuah batu dari arah lain hingga terlempar jauh.

Yamanaka terkejut. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah batu itu berasal. Gadis itu langsung membelalak begitu melihat sosok laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berdiri menatapnya. "A-A-Ariel?" ucapnya dengan nada gugup.

Izumi yang juga melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Yamanaka langsung tersenyum lega.

Ariel berjalan menghampiri tempat Yamanaka dan dua orang kawannya berdiri, lalu berkata, "Tindakan yang sangat aku benci. Pergi kalian dari sini!"

"T-tapi ..." Yamanaka tampak gugup dan berkeringat dingin.

"Pergi!" perintah Ariel sekali lagi, dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

Yamanaka dan teman-temannya pun langsung beranjak dari tempat mereka berpijak dan meninggalkannya.

Ariel kemudian menghampiri Izumi. Ia melepas ikatan yang mengikat tubuh gadis itu dan juga yang mengikat kepalanya.

Izumi menatap Ariel dalam-dalam.

Ariel pun membalas tatapan itu, kemudian berkata, "Pergi! Pulanglah."

Izumi mengangguk pelan, kemudian berdiri dan berlalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Di siang hari yang sangat terik, sepulang kuliah motor sport merah milik Ariel berpacu kencang melewati perbatasan Kota Zippon menuju Kota Tokyo. Jarak antara Zippon dan Tokyo tidak terlalu jauh, hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam, terlebih Ariel naik motor yang memiliki kecepatan diatas rata-rata, dan jarak antara kampusnya dengan Kota Tokyo terbilang cukup dekat.

Tak lama kemudian, motor Ariel berhenti di depan rumah besar berlantai dua. Ia masuk ke halaman rumah dengan pembatas pagar yang terbuat dari banyak batu besar itu. Begitu sampai di dalam, Ariel langsung menghentikan motornya di depan pintu rumah tersebut dan melepas helm merahnya serta menggantungkannya di stang sebelah kiri dan tak lupa menstandarkan motor tersebut dengan standar sebelah kiri, kemudian ia turun dari motor. Setelah itu, ia membuka pintu putih bergagang perak rumah tersebut.

"Selamat datang..." Seorang wanita berwajah bulat, beralis tipis agak panjang, bermata sipit, berpipi tembam, dan berambut panjang sepunggung serta berponi lurus tersenyum pada Ariel ketika Ariel masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Ia memakai kaos putih bergaris-garis biru, celana panjang ketat putih, serta sepatu hak tinggi putih.

"Seperti biasa, Kak Hina," balas Ariel yang langsung berjalan menuju meja nomor '46' dari sekian banyak meja yang ada di sana dan dekat dengan dapur. Meja-meja yang lengkap dengan beberapa kursi itu masing-masing berwarna krem begitu juga dengan kursinya dan terbuat dari kayu jati. Meja-meja tersebut berlapis taplak putih panjang. Ada cukup banyak orang yang duduk di bangku-bangku itu menikmati makanan dan minuman mereka sambil mengobrol. Ariel lalu duduk di bangku dekat meja nomor 46 itu.

"Hmm ... Sayangnya persedian bumbu ayam bakar sudah habis hari ini. Eiji lupa membelikan stok lagi," ucap wanita bernama lengkap 'Hina Izumi' itu.

Ariel menghela nafas. "Selalu saja."

Hina hanya tertawa kecil sambil masuk ke dapur.

"Namanya juga Eiji," ucap seorang pria yang tiba-tiba turun dari tangga. Rambutnya pirang ikal dan bagian depannya panjang serta disisir ke kanan.

Ariel menoleh ke arah pria tersebut. "Kak Ankh?"

Pria bernama Ankh itu memiliki tangan kanan seperti tangan 'monster'-dari batas siku sampai jari-dengan kuku yang lancip. Warna tangan itu dominan merah, hitam, serta hijau. Di bagian atasnya ada bagian seperti 'burung' yang menempel dengan sayap membentang.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Eiji saja." Ankh lalu berjalan dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada meja nomor 46 yang dekat dengan Ariel. "Bahkan sebelum tempat ini direnovasi," lanjutnya sembari memangku kedua tangan di dada. Ia memiliki wajah yang lonjong, alis tipis, mata sayu, hidung kecil, bibirnya pun juga kecil. Tubuhnya yang tinggi kurus dilapisi baju kaos putih dengan tulisan 'gravity' berbalut rompi putih lengan pendek, sementara celananya adalah celana jeans biru.

"Lalu kemana dia sekarang?" tanya Ariel.

Ankh mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah."

Tiba-tiba dari dalam dapur keluar seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih, berambut hitam (seperti warna rambut pada umumnya) lurus agak panjang dengan bagian samping yang menutupi kedua telinganya dan sedikit berdiri serta berponi menyamping agak ke tengah, berwajah oval, beralis agak tebal, dan bermata hitam (seperti warna mata pada umumnya) sipit. Sesekali ia memegangi hidung mancungnya. "Aku disini," katanya. Bibirnya yang berukuran sedang itu tersenyum lebar. Ia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang warna oranye berpola garis-garis tebal yang didominasi warna abu-abu, krem, dan ungu. Tangan kanannya memegang kantung kresek hitam.

"Kak Eiji, pesananmu sudah kubawa," ucap Ariel.

"Pesananmu juga." Eiji yang bernama lengkap 'Eiji Hino' itu mengangkat kantung kreseknya seraya menunjukkannya pada Ariel. Kemudian ia duduk di bangku yang dekat dengan Ariel.

Ariel membuka tasnya, di sana ia mengambil kantung plastik hitam berukuran cukup besar berisi 'bayam'. "Ini! Masih segar, karena baru kupetik di belakang kampusku." Ia lalu memberikan seplastik bayam itu pada Eiji.

Eiji pun menerimanya. "Terimakasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian memberikan kantung plastik yang ia bawa pada Ariel. "Dan ini pesananmu!"

Ariel mengambil kantung plastik tersebut. Ia lalu membuka ikatan kantung plastik itu dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Sesuatu itu ialah celana kolor warna hitam dengan simbol merah besar yang sama seperti simbol merah di kalung Ariel. Simbol itu ada di bagian depan dan belakangnya.

"Mudah-mudahan kau suka kolor buatanku." Eiji tersenyum.

"Modelnya bagus," ucap Ariel. Ia kembali memasukkan kolor itu ke dalam plastik dan kembali mengikat plastik tersebut.

"Oh iya, Ariel, apa kau sudah tahu berita tentang kelangkaan bahan bakar hari ini?" tanya Eiji.

Ariel mengangguk. "Aku menontonnya tadi pagi. Untungnya meski sekarang harganya sangat mahal, aku masih mampu membelinya."

Tiba-tiba, Hina datang sambil membawa nampan warna cokelat berisi semangkuk sup miso dan segelas kopi susu. "Sekarang makan dan minum ini saja dulu," katanya sembari menghidangkan sup miso dan kopi susu itu di atas meja Ariel.

"Terimakasih, Kak Hina," ucap Ariel sambil menatap Hina.

Hina tersenyum manis. "Sama-sama." Ia lalu pergi sambil membawa nampan yang isinya sudah kosong.

"Jadi, apa kau tertarik dengan kasus kelangkaan bahan bakar ini?" tanya Eiji pada Ariel

"Jika pelakunya adalah 'Mechaster', maka aku akan segera bertindak," jawab Ariel.

"Lalu jika bukan?"

Ariel diam sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Entahlah ..."

"Apa tujuanmu membunuh para Mechaster masih sama?"

Ariel terdiam cukup lama mendengar pertanyaan Eiji. Tujuannya membunuh Mechaster (yakni spesies monster yang sejenis dengan Orpharer yang ia habisi kemarin pagi) hanyalah untuk 'BALAS DENDAM'.

"Yaa aku paham." Eiji mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Meski tujuanmu adalah balas dendam, alam tetap akan memberkatimu, karena secara tak langsung kau sudah melindungi manusia."

"Aku tidak melindungi mereka!" ujar Ariel dengan nada cukup keras. "Untuk apa aku melindungi orang-orang yang bukan siapa-siapaku dan tentunya tak bisa kupercaya!"

"Berisik!" seru Ankh. Ia saat ini tengah memainkan smartphone merahnya.

Eiji mengusap kepalanya sekali lagi sambil tertawa kecil yang terlihat dipaksakan. "Maaf kalau pertanyaanku membuatmu marah, Ariel."

Ariel menyendok sup miso yang terhidang untuknya dan menyeruput kuahnya lalu memakan isinya.

"Nanti aku akan mencoba menyelidiki kasus kelangkaan bensin itu dan akan berusaha menangkap pelakunya dan menyerahkannya pada polisi. Jika ini ada kaitannya dengan Mechaster, aku akan menghubungimu!" ucap Eiji.

"Baik! Aku percayakan padamu!" ujar Ariel. Ia lalu mengambil gelas berisi kopi susu yang terhidang untuknya kemudian menyeruputnya.

Eiji mengangguk.

Ariel merogoh saku celananya, mengambil smartphonenya dari sana, lalu mengecek jam yang ada di layar benda tersebut. Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu lewat delapan belas menit. "Aku harus pergi," katanya yang kemudian berdiri dari bangku.

"Lho, kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Ada urusan penting.

"Hmm ... Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ariel mengambil dompet hitam bergaris-garis merah dari saku belakang kiri celananya, mengambil selembar uang dari sana dan memberikan uang tersebut pada Eiji.

"Tidak usah!" tolak Eiji. "Hari ini tidak usah bayar." Ia mengembalikan uang itu pada Ariel.

Ariel menatap bingung pada Eiji dan mengambil uang yang dikembalikan pria tersebut. Setelah memasukkan uang itu pada dompetnya dan mengantongi dompet tersebut di saku belakang kiri celananya, Ariel beranjak keluar dari tempat itu.

Setelah keluar dari rumah bernama 'Cous Coussier' tersebut, Ariel menaiki motornya, mengambil lalu memakai helm yang menggantung di stang, lalu menaikkan standar motor itu, menstarternya dan melesat meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Malam harinya di kamar Ariel.

Pemuda itu tengah berkutat di meja belajarnya. Di meja belajar tersebut banyak sekali buku tergeletak dan smartphone kesayangannya. Ariel menulis di sebuah buku bersampul merah dan sesekali ia melirik ke arah buku lain yang letaknya dekat dengan buku sampul merah tersebut. Ketika sedang fokus-fokusnya menulis, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang yang membuat fokus Ariel terpecah.

"Masuk!" perintah Ariel tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu.

Pintu-yang tidak dikunci-itu pun terbuka perlahan. Yang membuka ialah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang ternyata adalah Fumiko si teman dekat Ariel.

"Selamat malam, Ariel... Maaf mengganggu," ucap Fumiko.

Ariel menengok ke belakang. "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Fumiko merogoh kantung belakang hotpantsnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kartu yang ternyata adalah kartu mahasiswa milik Ariel, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Ariel dan menyerahkan kartu tersebut pada pemuda itu. "Ini!"

Setelah menerima kartu tersebut, Ariel terkejut. "Darimana kau dapatkan ini?"

"Dari orang yang memelukmu di kampus tadi pagi. Dia bilang dia tidak sengaja menemukannya di jalan," jawab Fumiko.

"Pantas saja kucari di mana-mana tidak ada."

"Izumi bilang, katanya sampaikan salam darinya untukmu." Fumiko tersenyum lebar.

Ariel hanya diam. Ia lalu memutar kepalanya ke depan, menaruh kartu mahasiswa-nya di dalam laci meja belajar dan kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

Fumiko duduk di kasur Ariel, menghela napas, dan menatap langit-langit. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang sangat dingin. Ia berharap suatu hari nanti sikap dingin Ariel bisa berubah.

Tiba-tiba, smartphone milik Ariel yang tergeletak di meja belajar berbunyi. Ariel pun menjawab panggilan dari smartphonenya.

"Hah?" Ariel nampak terkejut. Lalu ia mengangguk beberapa kali dan berkata, "Iya! Oke! Baik!"

Setelah menutup panggilan di smartphonenya, Ariel pun berdiri, mengambil jaket hitam corak merah kesayangannya yang menggantung di gantungan yang menempel di dinding dekat meja belajar, memakai jaket itu, dan beranjak menuju pintu.

Dahi Fumiko mengernyit. "Ariel, kau mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan penting," jawab Ariel.

"Ooh, baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," ucap Fumiko yang kemudian berdiri dari kasur Ariel.

Fumiko pun beranjak keluar, disusul oleh Ariel yang kemudian mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan kunci yang ia ambil dari saku jaketnya. Setelah pintu terkunci Ariel kembali memasukkan kunci itu di saku jaketnya.

"Ibu, aku senang sekali malam ini," ucap bocah laki-laki berambut jabrik pada seorang wanita tinggi berbaju hijau dengan rompi putih tanpa lengan, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu hak tinggi merah. Wanita itu adalah Aiko. Tinggi si bocah di atas pinggang Aiko.

Aiko tersenyum. "Iya, Masaru. Kalau kamu senang, ibu juga senang."

Masaru membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman lebar.

Bocah perempuan di samping kiri Aiko menengok ke arah Aiko. "Bu, aku sekarang sangat senang karena kebutuhan kita semuanya sudah tercukupi dan tidak memakai baju tambalan dan tidak tinggal di gubuk lagi. Walaupun mobil kita sedang di bengkel hari ini, tapi aku tetap senang."

Aiko tersenyum pada anaknya yang tingginya hanya sepinggangnya itu. "Ya, Ocha.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan riang. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang plastik besar di kedua tangannya.

Akan tetapi, ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan sambil bersenandung di jalanan sepi itu, tiba-tiba mereka dihadang oleh seseorang dengan motor sport merah.

Aiko terkejut dan dahinya berkerut bingung. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya pada orang yang menghadangnya itu.

Orang yang menghadang Aiko itu membuka helmnya. "Matsuyama Ariel," jawabnya seraya menaruh helm tersebut di atas motornya dan menyetandarkan motor itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Aiko.

Ariel turun dari motor. "Memusnahkanmu!" jawabnya datar.

"Apa? Masaru, Ocha, cepat cari tempat berlindung!" perintah Aiko pada dua bocah di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Tapi, bu ..." ucap Masaru.

"Sudahlah! Turuti perintah ibu!" balas Aiko.

"Baik, bu," jawab Masaru, ia lalu menarik tangan Ocha untuk pergi dari sana dan dan mencari tempat persembunyian.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal Ariel dan Aiko.

"Dasar perusak suasana! Kau pikir kau siapa ingin memusnahkanku?" geram Aiko.

"Tunjukkan jati dirimu, Mechaster!" ujar Ariel, nada bicaranya dingin seperti biasanya.

Aiko sontak kaget. "Kau ... Darimana kau tahu?

"Karena aku adalah ... Kamen Rider," jawab Ariel.

"Hoo... Kau Kamen Rider rupanya. Baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu bermain-main sebentar," ucap Aiko. Setelah menaruh kantung belanjaannya di jalanan, Aiko meninju telapak tangan kirinya yang ia tempelkan di depan dada seraya berteriak, "Mecha!"

Bagan baja kotak keperakan setinggi 2 meter muncul di samping kanan dan kiri Aiko. Bagan tersebut kemudian menyatu dan membungkus tubuh Aiko. Tidak lama kemudian, bagan itu kembali memisah dan menghilang. Tubuh Aiko pun berubah menjadi monster bertubuh baja dan berbentuk gorilla robot yang berdiri tegak layaknya manusia dengan tinggi 2 meter. Giginya runcing serta matanya merah menyala. Monster itu adalah monster robot yang menyamar menjadi Aiko yang asli kemarin malam, bedanya tubuh makhluk itu sekarang terlihat lebih ramping seperti tubuh wanita. Guratan-guratan di wajahnya membuat makhluk tersebut terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Grraaa...," geram makhluk itu. "Aku adalah Gorirer."

Ariel mengambil Blitdrive dari balik jaket sebelah kanannya, kemudian menempelkan benda itu di depan pinggangnya dengan posisi permata merah menghadap ke depan dan lubang kotak tipis menghadap ke atas. Lalu ditekannya permata merah pada Blitzdrive. Sebuah tali sabuk berwarna perak dengan motif garis tebal keluar dari kedua sisi benda itu, membawa kotak putih di sisi kanan benda tersebut lebih ke kanan dan kedua tali sabuk tersebut bertemu di tengah-tengah belakang, melilit pinggang Ariel.

Ariel kemudian menggeser penutup kotak kartu di sebelah kanan sabuknya lalu mengambil selembar kartu dari sana dengan cara diapit menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengah. Kartu tersebut memiliki lambang yang mirip dengan lambang di kalungnya. Nama lambang itu adalah 'Blitz Crest'. Usai penutup kotak kartu itu kembali menutup, Ariel menekuk lengan kanannya secara diagonal membentuk sudut siku-siku hingga jari telunjuk dan tengahnya mengarah ke bahu sebelah kirinya.

"Henshin!" seru Ariel. Ia lalu menurunkan tangan kanannya seraya memasukkan kartu yang dipegangnya ke dalam lubang kotak tipis pada Blitzdrive.

Permata merah yang ada pada Blitzdrive mengeluarkan cahaya terang. Cahaya tersebut memancar sejauh 1,5 meter dan mengeluarkan siluet hologram yang seluruhnya berwarna merah seukuran tubuh Ariel. Siluet tersebut memiliki tanduk pipih menyamping nan runcing dan beberapa lekukan di sekitar tubuhnya serta berpose seperti pose Ariel saat ini yaitu berdiri tegak. Sinar tersebut kemudian mundur ke arah Ariel dan melapisi tubuhnya. Begitu sinar terserap oleh tubuh Ariel, tubuh pemuda itu berubah menjadi sesosok 'rider' dengan suit merah yang mencolok serta simbol 'Blitz Crest' di dada sebelah kirinya. Helmnya yang berwarna merah terlihat seperti kepala belalang. Lensa mata biru pada helm itu berkedip. Ariel telah berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Blitzer.

"Ayo maju!" tantang Gorirer.

Blitzer pun berlari ke arah Gorirer. Dan ketika sudah dekat, Blitzer langsung meninju Gorirer dengan tangan kanannya.

"Khuhuhuhuhu..." Gorirer tertawa licik. Tinjuan Blitzer yang sangat keras tidak berarti sama sekali terhadapnya.

"Apa?" Blitzer terkejut.

"Kau memukul atau apa, hah?!" cemooh Gorirer.

"Heeeaaaa!" Blitzer kemudian meninju Gorirer bertubi-tubi dengan kedua tangannya, dilanjutkan dengan menendang perut Gorirer dengan telapak kaki kanannya.

Akan tetapi, jangankan bergeser, Gorirer merasakan sakit pun tidak.

"Kau kalau mau memijit itu tenaganya lebih kuat lagi. Atau jangan-jangan tenagamu cuma segitu?" ejek Gorirer. "Baiklah, sekarang giliranku!" Kemudian ia mencekik leher Blitzer dengan tangan kirinya. Gigi roda/gear tajam yang melingkari kedua tangannya berputar semua. Lalu ia menyapukan gear di tangan kanannya ke tubuh Blitzer, dan sesaat setelah melepas cekikan di leher Blitzer, Gorirer menyapukan gear di tangan kirinya ke tubuh rider itu.

Blitzer pun terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh berlutut. Tubuhnya dipenuhi percikan konsleting serta asap.

"Menyerah atau mati?" tanya Gorirer.

"Lebih baik mati daripada menyerah pada makhluk sepertimu!" jawab Blitzer. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, ia mencoba berdiri, lalu mengambil kartu 'STRIKE MACHINE' dari kotak kartu di sebelah kanan sabuknya. Kartu tersebut kemudian ia masukkan ke lubang kotak yang terdapat di atas kepala Blitzdrive.

"STRIKE MACHINE!" Suara tersebut terdengar dari kepala Blitzdrive. Permata merah pada Blitzdrive pun mengedipkan cahaya merah.

Hologram berbentuk sepatu yang persis seperti 'kemarin' melapisi kaki kanan Blitzer dan kemudian menjadi nyata.

"Strike Shoes, bantu aku!" gumam Blitzer, menyebutkan nama sepatu tersebut.

Gorirer memegang dagunya. "Mau apa kau? Khahahaha..."

"Lihat saja," balas Blitzer yang kemudian menekan permata merah di sabuknya.

"POWER!" Blitzdrive mengeluarkan suara yang membahana. Permata merah yang ada di sabuknya itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah terang yang terus menyala. Rasa sakit di tubuh Blitzer langsung hilang seketika.

Tanpa basa-basi, Blitzer langsung melompat tinggi, kemudian bersalto, dan meluncur dengan posisi menendang menggunakan telapak Strike Shoes. Baling-baling pada Strike Shoes berputar kencang. Blitz Crest yang ada di depan Strike Shoes bercahaya merah, begitu pula tiga kotak di punggung sepatu itu. Telapak Strike Shoes pun mengeluarkan api.

"Khahahahaha..." Gorirer hanya tertawa sembari memukul-mukul kedua dadanya dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal dan melihat Blitzer yang meluncur ke arahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Blitzer datang dan menendang dada Gorirer.

DUAKH!

Namun, Blitzer malah terpelanting ke belakang dan jatuh ke tanah. Strike Shoes di kaki kanannya langsung lenyap.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Blitzer berlutut dan menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Serangan pamungkasnya tidak mempan?

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: Gerombolan Raja Minyak Part 2**

"Khahahahahaha... Pijitanmu kali ini enak juga," ejek Gorirer.

"Tcih," Blitzer mendecih.

"Oke, main-mainnya sudah selesai. Aku ada urusan!" Gorirer kemudian memukul tanah dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu ia berubah menjadi hologram dan menghilang.

=***=

Komplek Shinkuudere, Kota Zippon - Jepang, Minggu 12 Januari 2020, pukul 08:00.

Di kamar Ariel.

"Apa? Jurus pengakhiranmu tidak mempan?" Eiji melongo mendengar penjelasan Ariel tentang pertarungannya dengan Gorirer semalam. "Aneh sekali."

"Kau yang aneh," balas Ariel.

Eiji menunjuk dirinya dengan dahi mengernyit. "Aku?"

"Ya," jawab Ariel. "Kenapa hari ini kau tidak masuk kerja? Dan di Cous Coussier kemarin kenapa kau dan Kak Hina tidak pakai celemek atau seragam butler dan maid?"

"Ooh... Hari ini aku libur. Dan Kemarin itu diperbolehkan memakai baju bebas."

"Begitu ya," balas Ariel yang kemudian meraih remot tv di kasurnya dan menyalakan tv layar datar yang tertempel di tembok.

Ariel menyetel dan menonton Steel TV. Eiji juga ikut menonton. Di acara tersebut ada orang-orang yang menjual bensin dengan harga sangat mahal di tengah-tengah kelangkaan bensin, malah sekarang pom bensin semuanya tutup. Rakyat berbondong-bondong membeli bensin pada orang-orang itu di pom bernama 'Phiciku' yang terletak di Jalan Inabi. Ketika ditanya darimana ia membeli bensin, orang-orang tersebut menjawab mereka membeli dari luar negeri.

"Wah, hebat ya orang-orang itu," kata Eiji. "Biarpun mereka menjual bensin dengan harga mahal, tapi sama saja mereka sudah membantu orang banyak."

"Yang seperti itu kau bilang membantu?" Ariel menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa jangan-jangan orang-orang di tv itu ada kaitannya dengan Gerombolan Raja Minyak yang dikepalai Gorirer yang kau ceritakan ketika meneleponku semalam?" tanya Ariel.

Eiji menjawab, "Kalau kurasa tidak. Karena mereka yang sudah kubekuk dan memberitahuku semuanya sudah kuserahkan pada polisi kemarin. Jadi tinggal ketuanya saja si Gorirer."

Ariel diam dan berpikir. "Tapi aku tetap curiga. Jangan-jangan gerombolan itu masih ada. Tapi apapun itu, aku akan menyelidikinya dan mencari cara untuk membunuh Gorirer."

=***=

Sebuah rumah mewah Kota Zippon - Jepang, pukul 09:00.

Di minggu pagi yang cerah itu, Masaru dan Ocha anak Gorirer tengah bermain bersama teman-temannya dengan riang. Mereka main 'robot-robotan' yang harganya terbilang sangat mahal. Selesainya bermain, Masaru dan teman-temannya disuruh Gorirer ke ruang makan. Di ruang makan yang besar itu, Masaru dan teman-temannya disuguhi makanan dan minuman yang sangat mahal, salah satu contohnya 'Daging Sapi Wagyu'.

Gorirer terlihat senang sekali dan puas melihat anaknya gembira dan makan dengan sangat lahap. Baru kali ini ia merasakan bagaimana memiliki anak. Setelah itu, ia pergi keluar.

Di luar, Gorirer dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba biru.

"Gorirer. Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu." Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir sensual berlipstik merah jambu dengan gigi rapih si wanita berpakaian serba biru tersebut. Wajahnya oval, alisnya tipis, hidungnya kecil dan pipih. Daun telinganya yang kecil dihiasi anting persegi warna emas.

"Siapa kau? Memperingatkan apa?" tanya Gorirer.

"Aku Quesier," jawab wanita yang berdiri di hadapan Gorirer itu.

Gorirer tersentak. Yang ia tahu, Quesier adalah Mechaster yang sudah masuk 100 besar dan merupakan Mechaster yang memiliki rangking di bawah 1 poin serta merupakan Petinggi Mechaster. Gorirer pernah melihatnya dalam list 'Killer Board' miliknya. Killer Board ialah benda kotak yang dibuat khusus untuk melihat rangking para Mechaster sekaligus melihat jumlah manusia yang sudah mereka bunuh. Tujuan Mechaster selain 'membudaki' manusia adalah membunuh mereka adalah agar bisa menjadi petinggi atau pemimpin dan minimal masuk 100 besar karena ada kebanggaan tersendiri ketika masuk ke posisi itu. Yang Gorirer tahu, pemimpin mempunyai hak memerintah petinggi dan seluruh Mechaster, sedangkan petinggi pertama memiliki hak memerintah petinggi kedua serta semua Mechaster, lalu petinggi kedua cuma punya hak memimpin seluruh Mechaster yang memiliki rangking di bawahnya. Siapapun yang menjadi petinggi dan pemimpin, kekuatannya akan bertambah setiap membunuh manusia.

"Kenapa diam, Gorirer?" tanya Quesier.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Nyonya Quesier," jawab Gorirer yang kemudian menaruh tangan kanannya di dada dan membungkuk.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, pemimpin Gerombolan Raja Minyak."

"Jadi?"

"Bukan begitu cara membudaki manusia yang benar," jawab Quesier. "Apa yang kau lakukan itu hanya akan membuat Mechaster lain di negara ini kesulitan memperoleh minuman pokok. Jadi, kuharap kau hentikan aksimu!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Yang Mulia? Aku sudah menggunakan tubuh orang ini, dan hidupnya sangat miskin. Aku tidak mau hidup miskin."

"Aku tidak peduli! Hentikan aksimu itu! Jika dalam beberapa hari kau masih saja seperti itu, kau akan kubunuh!"

"Ta-tapi ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" bentak Quesier. "Dan berhati-hatilah terhadap Kamen Rider. Sudah banyak bangsa kita yang dibunuh olehnya." Tubuhnya kemudian berubah menjadi hologram dan menghilang.

Gorirer menghela napas lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

=***=

Aizawa University, Kota Zippon - Jepang, Senin 13 Januari 2020, pukul 07:00.

Di belakang kantin, dua orang pemuda berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda pendek berkacamata kuda dan berponi lurus tebal menutupi alisnya. Pemuda yang satu bertubuh gendut, berwajah kotak, berambut pendek rapih, beralis mata tipis, bermata besar, berhidung cukup mancung, berbibir sedang, bertelinga 'caplang', dan berkulit cokelat. Setelan bajunya yakni kaos merah bergambar serigala dan celana jeans biru sobek-sobek, sepatu kets merah nampak memperbagus kakinya lengkap dengan kaos kaki biru. Sedangkan pemuda yang satu lagi bertubuh kurus, berkulit putih, berambut jabrik, berwajah segitiga, beralis mata tipis, bermata tajam, berhidung pipih, berbibir tipis, dan bertelinga kecil yang tertutup sedikt oleh rambutnya. Pakaiannya yakni kaos biru bergambar macan tutul dan celana tiga perempat, sementara sepatunya adalah sepatu kets yang keseluruhannya warna biru dengan kaos kaki warna merah.

Pemuda berkacamata kuda yang dihampiri oleh dua pemuda itu gemetaran dan tubuhnya serasa kaku. Bibirnya yang tipis itu tidak berhenti bergetar dan sesekali ia menelan ludah. Giginya yang besar dua di depan terlihat. Wajahnya yang segitiga dan berkulit cokelat berkeringat dingin. Ia memiliki mata besar dengan alis tipis, hidung yang kecil, dan daun telinga yang besar. Pakaian yang dipakainya ialah kemeja kotak-kotak ungu yang dimasukkan ke dalam dan celana tiga perempat warna hitam, tak ketinggalan sepatu kets yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam yang lengkap dengan kaos kaki bergaris-garis merah dan ungu.

Begitu sampai di depan pemuda berkacamata kuda tersebut, si gendut berkuping caplang menarik kerah baju si kacamata. "Tokichi! Mana PR kami? Apa sudah kau kerjakan? Jangan sampai kau lupa membawanya seperti waktu itu ya!"

"M-m-maaf, PR kalian ... Lupa kubawa, Jito," jawab Tokichi.

"Apa?" Jito memelototkan matanya. "Dasar dungu!" makinya sambil menempeleng keras kepala Tokichi.

Si kurus jabrik juga ikut menempeleng keras kepala Tokichi. "Dungu sekali kau!"

"Ampun, Bakugou," ucap Tokichi sambil menatap si botak. "Dan ampun juga, Jito."

"Kemarin kau sudah kuampuni. Tapi sekarang, kau harus menanggung akibatnya!" kata Jito.

Lalu Jito dan Bakugou menyeret Tokichi dari sana tanpa mempedulikan ucapan "Ampun" berkali-kali dari Tokichi.

Jito dan Bakugou membawa Tokichi ke kamar mandi laki-laki. Suasana di kamar mandi yang luas tersebut sangat sepi, cuma ada Jito, Bakugou, dan Tokichi. Jito dan Bakugou yang membawa Tokichi segera masuk ke dalam salah satu WC yang ada di sana dan tak lupa menguncinya dengan slot yang telah disediakan.

"Ini balasan untukmu, dungu!" kata Jito yang kemudian memasukkan kepala Tokichi ke dalam bak mandi yang penuh dengan air.

Tokichi pun merasa pengap dan kesulitan bernapas, dadanya serasa sesak. Hal itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua menit.

Jito dan Bakugou tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Kemudian Jito mengangkat kepala Tokichi dari air.

Napas Tokichi terengah-engah, tapi ia bersyukur tidak kesulitan bernapas lagi.

Namun, Jito kembali memasukkan kepala Tokichi ke dalam bak mandi. Tokichi pun langsung kesulitan bernapas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jito mengangkat lagi kepala Tokichi. Akan tetapi, ia memasukkannya kembali ke dalam bak, begitu terus sampai beberapa kali.

Jito dan Bakugou tertawa terbahak-bahak dan merasa sangat puas. Kali ini, kepala Tokichi dimasukkan ke dalam air dan tidak dikeluarkan lagi.

"Orang sepertimu lebih baik mati saja!" ucap Jito sambil tertawa.

Akan tetapi...

BRUAK!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Seseorang telah 'menendangnya'.

Jito dan Bakugou kaget dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"A-A-Ariel?" gagap Jito yang melihat Ariel berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jito, Bakugou. Kalian berdua lagi. Padahal sudah sering kuperingatkan," ujar Ariel.

Jito kemudian mengangkat kepala Tokichi dari bak mandi dan melepaskannya. Lalu, ia dan Bakugou langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Napas Tokichi tersenggal-sengggal. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang hampir habis. Lalu ia menengok ke belakang. "Ariel?" ucapnya. "Terimakasih."

"Pergilah! Kau sudah aman," perintah Ariel.

"Tapi, aku ingin kuat sepertimu. Tolong ajari aku!" pinta Tokichi.

Ariel hanya diam, lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Di tangga keramik Aizawa University, Jito dan Bakugou mengobrol tentang Ariel yang bagi mereka adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Lalu bagaimana? Ariel itu beladirinya sangat hebat! Kita dan seluruh orang yang ada di kampus ini bukanlah tandingannya," ucap Jito dengan nada keras.

"Apa tidak ada cara lagi?" tanya Bakugou. "Aku ingin sekali melenyapkannya dari kampus ini!"

"Aku pun juga begitu, ingin melenyapkannya! Sudah berapa kali kita bayar preman, bodyguard, dan orang-orang kuat lainnya untuk menghabisinya, tapi hasilnya nol."

"Aku juga bingung, cara apa lagi ya yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah. Nanti coba kupikirkan lagi."

Ketika jam pelajaran dimulai, di kelas, Izumi terus memandangi Ariel yang sedang memperhatikan dosen berkepala botak serta berjenggot panjang mengajar. Daritadi ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dosen yang sedang menerangkan, matanya terus terfokus pada laki-laki yang mirip dengan Arai itu sampai bermenit-menit.

"Izumi!" panggil sang dosen ber-nametag 'Daichi' tersebut sambil menatap perempuan itu.

Namun, Izumi tetap fokus pada Ariel.

"Izumi!" panggil sang dosen sekali lagi.

Izumi tetap fokus pada Ariel, padahal saat ini seisi kelas tengah menatapnya sambil bebisik-bisik, kecuali Ariel.

Fumiko yang melihat hal itu pun langsung menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Izumi dengan sikunya. "Izumi! Izumi! Kau dipanggil tuh!"

Izumi terkaget dan menoleh ke arah Fumiko. "Iya, Fumiko! Ada apa?"

"Lihat ke depan, ke arah dosen!" kata Fumiko.

Izumi pun memutar bola matanya ke arah sang dosen, Daichi.

"Izumi!" panggil Daichi. "Maju ke depan, selesaikan soal ini!" Ia lalu menunjuk soal yang tertulis di papan tulis dengan spidol yang dipegangnya.

"Waduh, mati aku," gumam Izumi. Ia menelan ludah, kemudian maju ke depan kelas. Setelah menerima spidol yang diberikan Daichi, ia pun mengisi setiap soal yang ada.

Tak lama kemudian semua soal sudah diisi oleh Izumi. Daichi mengoreksinya satu satu-persatu.

"Jawabanmu semuanya salah!" ucap Daichi.

Izumi terkejut.

"Makanya, kalau dosen sedang menerangkan itu perhatikan!" kata Daichi. "Kau melihat apa sih daritadi, he?"

"B-bukan apa-apa, pak," jawab Izumi.

Daichi menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke seisi kelas. "Apa ada yang mau membantu Izumi? Jika tidak, kalian tidak boleh keluar pada jam istirahat. Dan yang berhasil mengerjakan semua soal di papan tulis, diperbolehkan langsung keluar istirahat."

Seisi kelas langsung riuh. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mau maju. Namun, tak lama kemudian Ariel berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ariel? Apa kau ingin membantu Izumi?" tanya Daichi.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari kelas membosankan ini," jawab Ariel yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Daichi. Tapi ia mengacuhkannya dan maju ke depan.

Setelah meminta spidol pada sang dosen dan penghapus untuk menghapus setiap jawaban yang salah pada papan tulis putih itu, Ariel langsung mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan cepat. Begitu selesai, Daichi itu segera mengoreksinya.

Daichi tersenyum. Amarahnya sirna seketika. Ia menepuk bahu Ariel dan berkata, "Semua jawabanmu benar!"

Para mahasiswi langsung terpesona melihatnya tak terkecuali Izumi, sedangkan para mahasiswa dibuat iri karenanya.

"Ariel... Terimakasih," ucap Izumi dalam hati. Makin cinta saja ia pada Ariel.

"Baiklah Ariel, kau boleh keluar dan istirahat," ucap Daichi yang kemudian tersenyum.

Ariel pun keluar dari kelas, sementara pelajaran kembali berlangsung.

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, Izumi terlihat sedang berjalan sembari bersandung riang. Ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan kampus.

"Kata anak-anak Ariel Lovers, Ariel suka nongkrong di perpustakaan ya. Mau lihat ah...," ucap Izumi sambil berjalan.

Ketika sudah sampai di dekat perpustakaan, Izumi tak sengaja melihat Fumiko yang tengah berpelukan dengan Ariel. Izumi pun terkejut dan mematung. Air mata menetes membasahi pipinya. Ia segera berlari dari tempat itu.

"Izumi?" ucap Fumiko yang tak sengaja melihat Izumi berlari. Kemudian ia melepas pelukannya dengan Ariel dan mengejar Izumi. "Izumi, tunggu!"

Namun, Izumi sudah menghilang.

Di belakang kampus, Izumi menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak kuasa melihat orang yang dicintainya dipeluk oleh temannya sendiri. Ia terus meracau tak menentu. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Segera...

Sepulang kuliah, Ariel dengan motor sport kesayangannya menyusuri jalan raya Kota Zippon. Tak lama kemudian, motor Ariel berhenti di dekat antrean yang sangat panjang. Di antrean tersebut orang-orangnya membawa motor.

Ariel menyetandarkan motornya dan turun dari motor tersebut.

"Permisi, benarkah ini Pom Phiciku?" tanya Ariel pada seorang pria pendek berambut belah tengah di antrean paling belakang.

"Betul sekali," jawab orang berbaju abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam itu. "Apa kau ingin membeli bensin juga?"

Ariel mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus antre di belakangku," ucap orang tersebut.

Ariel pun antre di barisan paling belakang setelah menaikkan standar motornya dan menaikinya.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Jumlah antrean di Pom Phiciku makin lama makin banyak. Dan akhirnya, tibalah giliran Ariel.

Salah seorang berbaju serba merah dan berkulit sawo matang menghampiri Ariel dan motornya. "Mau beli berapa liter?" tanyanya sambil memainkan cambang rambutnya yang panjang.

"Satu liternya berapa?" Ariel bertanyak balik.

"Lima ribu yen." Itulah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tebal orang bermata sipit dan berhidung kecil tersebut.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya, darimana kau dapatkan bensin yang kau jual? Jawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya!" kata Ariel.

Orang itu menjawab, "Dari luar negeri."

"Apa itu benar?" Ariel memicingkan matanya. "Jika kau menjawab dengan jujur, maka aku akan membayarmu lebih mahal."

"Tidak perlu, tuan. Aku berani bersumpah kalau bensin yang kami miliki memang berasal dari luar negeri."

Ariel menghela napas. "Ya sudah, aku beli dua liter,"

"Baik, tuan," Orang itu kemudian meminta corong pada temannya kemudian mengisi motor air dengan bensin yang ada di dalam jeriken biru besar yang dipegangi oleh temannya. Di tempat itu ada banyak sekali jeriken berukuran besar.

Setelah selesai mengisi bensin, Ariel menelepon Eiji.

"Kak Eiji, orang-orang penjual bensin itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan Aiko," kata Ariel setelah Eiji menerima panggilannya.

"Betul kan dugaanku. Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Eiji.

"Kita cari Gorirer, dan kita habisi dia!"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk menghancurkannya?"

"Belum. Tapi aku punya ide, kau saja yang melawan Gorirer lebih dulu, dan aku mencari titik lemahnya."

"Apa? Aku? Memangnya Gorirer punya titik lemah?"

"Sebetulnya aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kita coba saja dulu caraku. Kalau kita kalah, ya cari cara lain."

"Oke, baiklah."

Setelah itu Ariel menutup panggilannya.

Singkat cerita, Ariel dan Eiji menelusuri jalanan Kota Zippon untuk mencari Gorirer. Ariel mengendarai motor sport merah kesayangannya, sedangkan Eiji mengendarai motor panjang berwarna hitam corak emas dengan mesin berwarna hitam pula serta ada besi bulat putih di sampingnya dan di depannya menempel bulatan perak bertepi merah tebal. Di bagian belakangnya ada kotak persegi panjang. Di bagian samping atasnya ada bulatan putih dengan tepi emas lengkap dengan garis emas di depan dan belakangnya serta di bawahnya. Lalu bagian depannya bundar besar berwarna hitam bertepi emas dan beberapa bagian putih serta merah. Sementara knalpotnya berwarna putih. Nama motor itu adalah 'Ride Vendor'. Lalu helm yang dikenakan Eiji adalah helm full face berwarna hitam bergaris emas.

Tiba-tiba, smartphone milik ariel yg ditempelkan di dekat speedometer berbunyi. Ariel pun menekan tombol bulat di bawah layar smartphone tersebut. Layar itu langsung menampilkan peta dgn titik merah pada sebuah jalan dan di atas titik merah itu ada tulisan Gorirer.

"Kak Eiji, Gorirer sudah terlacak! Ikuti aku dari belakang!" perintah Ariel sambil menoleh pada Eiji yang mengendarai motor di sebelah kirinya.

Eiji mengangguk lalu mengubah posisinya dari di samping Ariel menjadi di belakangnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ariel dan Eiji sampai di tempat Gorirer berada. Tempat itu adalah jalanan sepi dengan banyak pepohonan. Mereka langsung menghentikan motor, melepas helm masing-masing, dan menaruhnya di atas motor masing-masing.

Gorirer tersenyum sinis melihat mereka. "Mau apa kalian?" Ia lalu menunjuk Ariel. "Dan kau, apa ingin memijitku lagi? Hahaha..."

"Bukan aku, tapi dia." Tunjuk Ariel pada Eiji yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Hoo... Siapapun itu, hasilnya akan tetap sama," ucap Gorirer sambil tertawa meremehkan.

Eiji turun dari motor. Di pinggangnya melingkar sebuah 'sabuk' dengan tali perak. Kepala sabuk tersebut berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna dominan hitam, biru langit, dan sedikit perak. Di kepala sabuk itu ada tiga 'slot' berbentuk bundar. Di samping kanan sabuk tersebut menggantung benda bulat berwarna hitam bertepi emas serta memiliki tiga lampu dan motif setengah lingkaran berwarna putih di tengah-tengahnya. Pada samping kiri sabuk itu ada tonjolan berbentuk persegi miring.

Eiji menggenggam tiga koin bernama 'Core Medal' di tangannya. Koin tersebut berwarna merah, kuning, dan hijau. Core Medal yang merah ber-ornamen 'elang', yang kuning ber-ornamen kepala 'macan', dan yang hijau ber-ornamen belalang. Satu persatu Core Medal dimasukkan Eiji ke dalam slot bundar di kepala sabuknya, yang merah di kanan, hijau di kiri, dan kuning di tengah, sebelum akhirnya memiringkan kepala sabuk itu ke bawah. Kemudian tangan kanannya mengambil benda bulat yang menggantung di sebelah kanan sabuknya dengan cara memasukkan keempat jarinya-kecuali jempol-pada bolongan yang tersedia.

Eiji lalu menekuk tangan kirinya ke samping kanan dengan posisi telapak terbuka seraya menggesekkan benda bulat di tangan kanannya ke arah kiri bawah pada kepala sabuknya yang sudah diisi Core Medal. Bersamaan dengan itu, lampu pada benda tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya merah dan tiga slot bulat di kepala sabuknya mengeluarkan cahaya lingkaran merah, kuning, dan hijau (sesuai warna pada Core Medal) dan berbunyi 'Tring! Tring! Tring!'. Setelahnya, ia mengucapkan, "Henshin!" dan menekuk tangan kanannya di depan dada.

"TAKA! TORA! BATTA!" Sabuk pun mengeluarkan suara. Tubuh Eiji langsung dikelilingi bulatan warna-warni, begitu juga bagian atas kepalanya. "TATOBAAA! TATOBA! TATOBA!" lanjut bunyi sabuk tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, di hadapan Eiji muncul tiga Core Medal yang persis seperti Core Medal di slot sabuknya, bedanya Core Medal tersebut berukuran besar.

Core Medal berukuran besar itu menyatu lalu menempel pada dada Eiji. Ketika bulatan warna-warni yang mengelilingi tubuh Eiji menghilang, tubuh Eiji pun berubah. Berubah menjadi sosok berzirah serta ber-body suit hitam dengan corak emas di bagian bawah bahunya. Pada helm hitamnya ada bagian berwarna merah yang terlihat seperti burung elang yang mengibarkan sayapnya dengan lensa mata helm berwarna hijau. Di tengah kerahnya ada corak merah. Di dadanya ada bulatan besar ber-ornamen seperti Core Medal di slot kepala sabuknya, elang di atas, macan di tengah, dan belalang di bawah, lengkap dengan tepi berwarna emas. Kedua tangannya berwarna kuning, begitu pula jari jempolnya, dan ada bagian seperti 'cakar' terbalik di tangan itu. Di bagian bawah dekat bulatan besar di dadanya ada dua (satu di kanan dan satu di kiri) garis lurus yang kemudian berlekuk kotak berwarna hijau memanjang sampai ke atas lutut. Lalu di kakinya-tepatnya dari lutut-ada pola hijau tebal yang berbaris dari atas hingga sepatunya yang berwarna hitam. Yang tidak berubah cuma sabuk dan sekitarnya.

"Kamen Rider kah?" kata Gorirer pada Eiji yang sudah berubah wujud. Gorirer pun juga sudah berubah wujud menjadi monster robot gorilla seperti biasa.

"Tepat sekali!" jawab Eiji. "Aku 'Kamen Rider OOO (baca Os)'."

"Kalau begitu, ayo maju!" tantang Gorirer.

Os pun berlari ke arah Gorirer. Begitu sudah sampai jarak yang dapat dijangkaunya, Os segera menendang dada Gorirer berulang kali dengan kedua kakinya. Namun, semua itu tidak ada artinya bagi Gorirer.

Os terkejut. "Apa?" Ia lalu meninju perut Gorirer berkali-kali menggunakan kedua tangannya yang disusul dengan tendangan melompat pada kepala Mechaster itu.

"Pijitan macam apa ini, hah?" kata Gorirer yang kemudian tertawa meremehkan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Seranganku tidak artinya," ucap Os tak percaya.

"Sekarang giliranku!" Gorirer lalu mencekik Os dan melemparkannya ke belakang dengan santai.

Os terpental cukup jauh, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

Gorirer membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Os.

Os berdiri dan mengeluarkan sebilah pedang tebal dengan dominan warna hitam dan biru langit, serta garis emas. Di badan pedang itu ada lubang elips agak panjang. Di dekat pegangannya ada besi bundar kecil dan besi panjang berwarna perak yang menyambung hingga ke besi bundar warna hitam dan emas yang menempel di 'kotak' hitam yang ada di sana, besi tersebut ada di bagian depan dan belakang, besi itu tak lain adalah 'tuas'. Nama pedang tersebut yakni 'Medajalibur'. "Kali ini pasti kena!" ucapnya.

"Alat pijit yang bagus," ejek Gorirer sambil terus berjalan ke arah Os.

Ketika jarak Gorirer sudah cukup dekat, Os menebas Mechaster itu berulang kali di berbagai bagian.

"Ternyata kau pintar menggaruk," ucap Gorirer. Tebasan demi tebasan kuat Os hanya ia rasakan seperti sedang digaruk.

Os terkejut dibuatnya. "Me-Me-Medajaliburku?" Ia lalu mundur beberapa langkah, menjaga jarak dengan Gorirer.

"Ayo keluarkan pijitan yang lebih enak," kata Gorirer.

Os memasukkan tiga coin perak ber-ormamen aneh bernama 'Cell Medal' ke dalam kotak hitam yang ada di dekat pegangan Medajalibur. Koin tersebut masuk ke dalam Medajalibur dan berhenti pada bagian oval yang bolong yang ada di badan Medajalibur. Os lalu menurunkan tuas di dekat pegangan pedangnya dan menggesek bagian oval yang di dalamnya ada Cell Medal menggunakan bagian bawah benda bulat yang ia ambil di sebelah kanan sabuknya. Benda bulat itu bernama 'OOO (Os) Scanner'. Badan Medajalibur tiba-tiba diselimuti cahaya berwarna biru langit.

"TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!" Suara dari sabuk Os berkumandang.

"Haaaa...," teriak Os sambil berlari. "Seiyaaahh!" lanjutnya seraya menebaskan Medajalibur pada tubuh Gorirer.

Akan tetapi, serangan tersebut tidak berpengaruh pada Gorirer, rasanya hanya seperti 'dipijit'.

"Ini baru enak," ucap Gorirer. "Sering-sering ya begini!"

Os langsung tersimpuh di tanah. "I-ini mustahil."

"Sekarang giliranku lagi, ya." Gorirer kemudian menangkat kedua tangannya ke depan. Gear-gear yang melingkari kedua tangan Gorirer berputar kencang dan diselimuti cahaya jingga. Tak lama, gear tersebut terlepas dan meluncur ke arah Os.

Os yang tak sempat menghindar pun jadi korban ledakan gear-gear tersebut. Tubuhnya terlempar ke atas dan jatuh berdebam. Sementara Gorirer, di kedua tangannya kembali melingkar gear-gear dengan bentuk yang sama seperti yang menyerang Os.

Sementara itu, di atas motornya, Ariel hanya menonton kejadian itu. Menonton Os dibantai habis-habisan oleh Gorirer setelah diledakkan oleh gear Mechaster tersebut. Os terus menerus dipukul, diserang dengan gear, dan ditendang oleh Gorirer. Bukannya Os tidak bisa membalas, tapi semua serangan balasannya tidak berpengaruh terhadap Gorirer.

Os yang jatuh ke tanah, kehabisan tenaga. Ia terus menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang. Gorirer terlalu kuat baginya.

"Hari ini kau akan tamat, Kamen Rider! Khuhuhu," kata Gorirer yang terus berjalan menghampiri Os. Gear yang berjejer di kedua tangannya berputar kencang. Begitu sudah berjarak beberapa senti saja dari Os, Mechaster itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Matilah dengan tenang."

Akan tetapi...

PLUK!

Sebuah 'kelapa' jatuh dari pohon dan mengenai tengkuk Gorirer.

"Ah!" rintih Gorirer. Ia pun berhenti dan menengok ke atas, lalu ke belakang 'bawah'. "Dasar kelapa sial! Mengganggu saja!"

Os yang sudah tidak punya harapan hanya bisa melihat Gorirer yang kembali melangkah dan mengangkat tangan untuk menyerangnya.

Namun...

DUAKH!

"Uwaakh!" Gorirer terpental cukup jauh ke depan. Seseorang telah menyerangnya.

Ternyata orang itu adalah Ariel yang sudah berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Blitzer dan menendang tengkuk Gorirer dengan jurus STRIKE MACHINE andalannya. Setelah menendang, Blitzer mendarat di tanah dengan posisi berlutut.

"Ku-kurang ajaaarrr!" teriak Gorirer, tubuhnya berkelap-kelip merah dan akhirnya meledak. Ledakannya cukup besar dengan suara yang lumayan nyaring.

Blitzer kembali ke wujud Ariel. Begitu pula Os, kembali ke wujud Eiji.

"Kau ..." kata Eiji. "Bagaimana caranya kau-"

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" potong Ariel, "Tadi ketika kelapa jatuh menimpa tengkuk Gorirer, tidak, tepatnya bulatan merah di tengkuknya, ia merintih sakit. Saat itulah aku berasumsi kalau itu adalah kelemahannya. Dan aku langsung menyerang bagian itu. Rupanya asumsiku benar."

"Oooh..." Eiji mengangguk. "Hebat juga analisamu."

Setelah efek ledakan hilang sepenuhnya, tubuh Gorirer yang tergeletak di tanah berubah menjadi seorang pria tua berjenggot panjang dan berambut botak di tengah serta beruban. Pria itu mengenakan baju kaos oranye dan celana pendek ungu. Ariel berjalan menghampirinya, diikuti oleh Eiji.

"T-tolong, j-jangan bunuh aku! Aku sudah lemah dan tak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku secara maksimal," kata pria tua itu panik ketika dihampiri Ariel dan Eiji.

Eiji berjongkok di hadapan pria tua itu. "Tidak, jika kau mau mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanmu, Gasoline Hunter."

"D-darimana kau tahu?" Pria tua itu terkejut.

"Dari orang kepercayaanmu."

"Apa? Tapi baiklah, aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya."

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali di acara berita tv, Eiji tampil sebagai narasumber. Ia menceritakan dari awal ketika ia berhasil membekuk Gerombolan Raja Minyak. Gerombolan itu mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang suruhan Aiko yg ternyata adalah Gorirer sekaligus Gasoline Hunter yang dulu pernah merampas bahan bakar juga dan namanya tidak terdengar lagi. Gorirer menceritakan semuanya pada anak buah kepercayaannya itu. Kekuatan Gasoline Hunter alias Gorirer memiliki batas waktu penggunaan dan jika batas waktu sudah habis, ia tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya secara maksimal, jadi ia harus mengcopy wujud orang lain dan yang dicopy harus orang yang hidupnya sengsara, kebetulan Aiko adalah orang yg cocok. Dan, Gasoline Hunter memberitahu, bahwa orang-orang yang menjual bensin di kala pom bensin di Jepang tutup semua adalah anak buah si Gasoline Hunter juga. Orang-orang itu pun langsung dipenjara bersama dengan Gerombolan Raja Minyak yang ternyata masih tersisa dan membuat pom bensin di Jepang tutup beserta Gorirer sendiri. Jepang bangga dengan kinerja Eiji sebagai Kamen Rider dan berharap ke depannya makin banyak kejahatan yang ditumpasnya. Sementara anak Aiko sudah diceritakan 'semuanya' dan kini diberi orangtua asuh oleh pihak negara.

Ariel yang menontonnya pun tersenyum kecil, lalu mematikan tv. Tugasnya telah selesai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4:Rival**

Sebuah hutan sepi Kota Zippon - Jepang, Rabu 15 Januari 2020, pukul 00:00.

Sesosok monster robot berbentuk kangguru tengah menyeret ke belakang tubuhnya yang jatuh ke tanah. Keseluruhan tubuh makhluk itu berwarna cokelat, kuku-kuku jari tangan dan kakinya runcing, matanya bundar dan berwarna merah, dan memiliki ekor panjang berujung lancip.

Sosok misterius berarmor putih corak emas serta ber-body suit biru dan berhelm biru berjalan perlahan menghampiri si monster robot semut yang terus menyeret mundur tubuhnya. Helm sosok misterius tersebut memiliki dua tanduk panjang pipih berujung runcing berwarna emas serta satu tanduk pendek di tengahnya dengan warna emas pula. Lensa mata merah bulat besar pada helm sosok itu mengedipkan cahaya merah. Helm tersebut memiliki garis lengkungan tebal di mulut bagian atasnya dengan dua bagian lancip ke bawah dan bagian tengah lancip ke atas, di dagunya ada lengkungan garis tebal juga, sementara di tengah mulutnya-antara garis tebal bagian atas dan dagu-ada dua garis tebal menjorok ke tengah bawah di kanan dan kirinya yang bagian tengahnya memiliki garis tipis yang berbaris vertikal dari atas hingga bawah, secara keseluruhan mulutnya berwarna putih. Lalu di samping kanan dan kiri helm itu ada baja kecil berbentuk lonjong warna putih dengan posisi tidur warna putih bermotif garis hitam agak melengkung dan ditiban garis lurus berwarna hitam juga, di atas baja kecil lonjong itu terdapat garis hitam tipis yang memanjang hingga ke belakang dan bertemu di samping kanan. Helm tersebut seolah mewakili bentuk seekor 'kumbang chalcosoma'. 'Syal' biru yang memanjang ke depan yang melilit lehernya melambai-lambai ditiup angin. Ciri fisik armornya yakni bagian dada besar berwarna putih dengan lambang bulat bergaris tengah yang samping kanan dan kiri bawahnya bergaris miring ke bawah, sedangkan bagian atas memiliki garis miring ke atas di kanan dan kirinya dan bagian tengah yang lurus ke atas, secara keseluruhan garis-garis tersebut berwarna biru. Dan pelindung bagian bawah tengah dadanya terlihat tebal serta memiliki garis tebal warna emas di tengahnya, di bawahnya, tepatnya di perut, ada motif garis-garis hitam yang berjejer vertikal dari atas hingga bawah bertepi emas. Armor bagian belakang dan pundaknya berwarna putih polos. Pelindung baja bahunya berwarna putih dengan pola garis tebal warna emas. Pelindung baja kedua tangannya yang ditutupi sarung tangan biru mempunyai warna putih polos yang ditiban pelindung putih bergaris agak miring tebal di kanan dan kiri berwarna emas yang bagian tengahnya ada pola kotak pendek yang berbaris vertikal berwarna hitam. Bagian punggung tangannya dilapisi pelat baja warna putih, tak ketinggalan bagian atas jarinya dilapisi baja kotak berwarna putih pula. Bagian atas kedua kakinya memiliki dua pola persegi panjang warna putih yang berdiri vertikal bergaris tebal emas, satu di atas dan satu di bawah. Pelindung lututnya berbentuk segi enam berwarna putih dengan tepi warna emas. Kedua kakinya dilapisi sepatu panjang warna putih dari bawah lutut sampai ujung kaki, di punggung ujung sepatunya menempel baja kotak berwarna biru, kedua batang sepatu tersebut dilapisi dua baja panjang yang merenggang. Sementara sabuknya, bagian kepalanya berbentuk persegi panjang dengan dua baja menekuk di kanan dan kiri, dan di tengahnya terdapat permata bundar warna biru lengkap dengan pola garis-garis tipis di atas dan bawahnya. Di atasnya, ada lubang kotak tipis. Tali sabuk tersebut berbentuk kotak yang saling menyambung satu sama lain dan memiliki pola garis lurus lalu kotak di setiap bagiannya. Di sebelah kiri sabuknya menempel kotak putih dengan permukaan berlambang sama seperti lambang di dada sebelah kanannya.

"Ampun! Ampun!" teriak monster robot kangguru itu yang masih menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Tidak ada ampun bagi siapapun yang sudah menjadi lawanku, Kanger," ucap sosok misterius itu dengan nada dingin, menyebutkan nama si monster robot kangguru.

Panik, Kanger pun berdiri meski harus susah payah, kemudian berlari. Kanger berlari dengan cara melompat-lompat semampu yang ia bisa. Sampai pada akhirnya, tubuhnya terhantam oleh sesuatu. Rupanya sosok misterius tadi menendang Kanger persis di punggungnya dengan telapak kaki yang diselimuti putaran angin. Kanger pun terlempar ke depan sejauh 5 meter.

Setelah mendarat di tanah, sosok misterius itu berdiri. Angin di tapak sepatunya menghilang. Putaran baling-baling di mata kaki sepatu perak 'unik'nya perlahan berhenti, cahaya biru pada tiga kotak di atas sepatunya dan lambang besar yang sama seperti lambang di dadanya yang terletak di batang sepatu unik tersebut meredup, kemudian sepatu itu berubah menjadi hologram dan menghilang. Lalu, cahaya biru pada permata birunya meredup. Sekarang, sepatunya sudah kembali normal.

Kanger berteriak dengan suara yang memilukan, tubuhnya berkelap-kelip merah, sebelum akhirnya meledak dengan efek ledakan besar dan suara yang lumayan nyaring.

=***=

Aizawa University, Kota Zippon - Jepang, pukul 07:00.

"Izumi!" teriak Fumiko sambil berlari menghampiri Izumi yang sedang duduk di bangku hijau kantin kampus.

Izumi tidak menyahut dan hanya sibuk dengan laptop merah jambunya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga," ucap Fumiko dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu."

Izumi melirik ke arah Fumiko sebentar. "Menjelaskan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin, sebelum akhirnya kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya yang ada di atas meja.

"Kok kamu seperti itu sih padaku?" kata Fumiko dengan raut wajah sedih. "Aku salah apa?"

Izumi tak menjawab, ia hanya fokus pada laptopnya.

"Baiklah, kuubah pertanyaanku. Kenapa hari Senin setelah kau izin pulang karena sakit, kau kuhubungi tidak kau angkat-angkat? Hari Selasa pun kau tidak masuk, dan kuhubungi juga tidak kau angkat-angkat. Kenapa, Izumi?" tanya Fumiko.

Izumi diam dan tak menjawab, lagi-lagi ia fokus dengan laptopnya.

Air muka Fumiko kembali sedih. "Baiklah, aku mencarimu untuk menjelaskan kalau kemarin aku melihatmu yang berlari ketika melihat aku memeluk Ariel."

"Lalu?" tanya Izumi sambil masih memainkan laptopnya.

"Waktu itu lantai sangat licin. Aku terpeleset dan saat itu ada Ariel di depanku. Akhirnya, aku jatuh di pelukan Ariel. Aku tak sengaja memeluknya," jawab Fumiko.

Izumi mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Fumiko.

Fumiko balas menatap Izumi. "Kau ... Tidak cemburu, kan?"

Izumi tersenyum kecut, lalu menggeleng. "Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya."

"Tapi ... Kenapa kau waktu itu lari? Dan sekarang, kenapa kau seperti itu padaku?" Fumiko lalu duduk di bangku yang ada di hadapan Izumi yang dibatasi meja panjang warna cokelat dengan taplak hijau. "Aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku ini bukan siapa-siapanya. Lagipula kau tidak sengaja, kan?" Izumi lalu tersenyum manis.

Melihatnya, Fumiko langsung tersenyum lebar. "Maafkan aku ya..." Ia lalu menyodorkan tangannya di depan Izumi.

"Um!" Izumi menyambut tangan Fumiko sambil tersenyum.

"Sebagai rasa permohonan maaf, hari ini, kau akan kutraktir makan," kata Fumiko.

"Benarkah?" tanya Izumi.

Fumiko tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih...," balas Izumi sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu, di kamar mandi laki-laki Aizawa University, Tokichi dipojokkan di tembok oleh Jito dan Bakugou.

"Kenapa kau kemarin tidak masuk, hah?! Kau mau menghindari kami?" tanya Jito sambil mencengkram kerah baju Tokichi. "A-ampun, Jito. Aku kemarin sedang sakit," jawab Tokichi.

"Ah, alasan! Bilang saja kau mau menghindar dari kami!" sela Bakugou. "Kau tahu kan hari Senin kami disuruh membersihkan toilet gara-gara kau tidak membawa PR kami?!"

"I-iya, a-a-aku tahu, m-m-maafkan aku..." Tokichi tertunduk, tak berani menatap Jito dan Bakugou.

"Dan hari Senin kau alasan sakit lalu pulang setelah kami selesai membersihkan toilet, apa maksudnya?" tanya Jito.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku memang sakit," jawab Tokichi.

"Ah, alasan!" Jito lalu menjatuhkan Tokichi ke lantai dan menendang tubuh laki-laki pendek itu.

Bakugou yang melihatnya pun ikut menendang Tokichi. Dan Jitou serta Bakugou menendangi Tokichi berkali-kali dengan keras tanpa ampun. Badan Tokichi terasa sangat sakit dan bajunya juga jadi kotor.

"Aku kemarin memang benar-benar sakit," ucap Tokichi sambil menangis dan mengaduh kesakitan karena terus ditendang oleh Jito dan Bakugou.

"ALASAN!" gertak Jito yang kemudian menendang wajah Tokichi.

Tokichi mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi wajahnya. Jito dan Bakugou terus menerus menendangi Tokichi dengan sekuat tenaga mereka.

Di saat seperti itu, tiba-tiba pundak Jito ditepuk dari belakang oleh seseorang. Begitu Jito menoleh...

BOUGH!

Wajahnya terkena bogem mentah oleh orang itu hingga jatuh terjerembab.

Bakugou yang menoleh ke belakang juga terkena bogem mentah seperti Jito dan jatuh terjerembab pula. Bibir mereka berdua berdarah.

"A-A-Ariel?" Jito terkejut begitu tahu siapa yang meninjunya dan Bakugou.

"Lagi-lagi kalian," ucap Ariel dengan nada dingin. "Tidak ada jera-jeranya ya!?"

"Ariel?" Tokichi tersenyum lega.

Jito dan Bakugou berdiri, lalu lari pontang-panting.

Ariel pun melenggang pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Tokichi yang mengucapkan "Terimakasih".

Di salah satu tangga keramik Aizawa University.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Jito meninju tembok dengan tangan kanannya. "Ariel itu penghalang yang harus dimusnahkan!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa kau sudah dapat ide?" tanya Bakugou.

Jito menggeleng. "Belum."

Bakugou menghela napas.

Jito lalu berdiri. "Tapi hari ini, aku mau berusaha mencari orang yang mampu menghabisi Ariel. Bakugou, jika nanti aku tidak kembali sampai jam pelajaran dimulai, tolong tanda tangani absenku seperti biasa."

"Baik. Tapi kau mau mencari dimana? Usaha seperti itu apakah bisa berhasil? Berkacalah pada usaha-usaha sebelumnya yang seperti itu."

"Jika tidak dicoba mana bisa kita tahu. Ke ujung dunia pun akan kucari!"

Bakugou menghela napas panjang, sementara Jito berlalu pergi.

Jito dengan motor 'pulsar' hitamnya berkeliling kota. Tapi daritadi tidak ada satu pun orang kuat yang ditemukannya. Hingga akhirnya, ia berhenti di warung pinggir jalan dan membeli sekaleng minuman dingin.

Tiba-tiba, sebelum Jito duduk, ia ditabrak oleh seorang pria atletis berkaos biru berbalut jaket hitam garis biru yang memanjang dari depan hingga melingkari bawah sikunya, sementara celananya adalah jeans biru. Minuman Jito pun jatuh dan tumpah karenanya.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau?!" teriak Jito pada orang itu.

Orang itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Jito. Rambutnya tipis dua senti di bagian samping, sedangkan bagian tengahnya berambut lebat lancip walau tidak berdiri. Kemudian orang itu berlari kembali. Tentu saja Jito sangat kesal.

Tidak lama kemudian, empat orang polisi berlari mengejar orang yang menabrak Jito itu sambil berteriak "Berhenti!" dan melepaskan tembakan ke atas beberapa kali.

"Ada apa ya? Penasaran," ucap Jito yang kemudian berlari mengikuti polisi itu dan sesekali bersembunyi di berbagai celah agar tidak ketahuan.

Pengejaran para polisi itu sampai di jalan buntu pada sebuah gang. Orang yang mereka kejar pun terpojok.

Jito bersembunyi, menontonnya dari dalam rumah kosong kecil yang jendela mengarah ke jalan buntu itu.

"Angkat tangan, atau kami tembak!" teriak salah satu polisi sambil mengacungkan pistol hitamnya, membuat polisi lainnya juga mengacungkan pistol mereka ke arah orang berjaket buruan mereka itu.

Orang berjaket itu memiliki wajah oval, alis mata tipis, mata hitam sayu yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil, hidung cukup mancung, bibir sedang, dan daun telinga berukuran standar.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Jika kalian ingin menembakku silahkan," ucap orang itu.

"Keras kepala!" kata salah seorang polisi. Ia lalu melepaskan tembakan ke arah orang berjaket tersebut.

Namun, peluru tembakan tersebut berhasil diapit oleh orang berjaket itu.

"Apa?" Polisi yang menembak tadi terkejut bukan main.

Si pria berjaket itu lalu menjatuhkan ke tanah peluru yang dipegangnya.

Polisi yang lain juga terkejut bukan main, begitu pula Jito yang mengintip di balik jendela rumah kosong.

"He-hebat...," ucap Jito terkagum. "Ini pertama kalinya di depan mataku ada orang yang mampu menangkap peluru."

Polisi tadi kembali melepaskan tembakan, diikuti dengan polisi lainnya. Akan tetapi, semua berondongan peluru itu tak ada artinya, semuanya berhasil diapit oleh jari-jemari orang berjaket tersebut.

"M-m-mustahil!" ucap salah satu polisi. Dia panik dan kabur dari sana. Saat itu, si pria berjaket menjatuhkan peluru-peluru yang ditangkapnya ke tanah.

Dua polisi lainnya juga panik dan akhirnya kabur. Tinggal satu sisanya.

"Tidak ada cara lain, mau tidak mau pakai tangan kosong," gumam polisi yang tersisa itu yang langsung maju ke hadapan si pria berjaket.

Pria berjaket itu hanya menatap si polisi dengan tatapan dingin.

Begitu si polisi memukul si pria berjaket dengan tangan kanannya, pria berjaket itu cuma mengelak dengan tenang. Sampai pada akhirnya, polisi itu menghujani si pria berjaket dengan pukulan di segala arah dan juga tendangan. Tapi itu semua berhasil diblok dan dihindari oleh si pria berjaket dengan tenang.

Begitu si pria berjaket melihat celah, ia segera menendang dada si polisi dengan keras.

Polisi itu pun terpental beberapa meter ke belakang dan muntah darah, hingga akhirnya pingsan.

"He-hebat...," ucap Jito dari balik jendela rumah kosong.

Orang berjaket itu pun melangkah pergi dari jalan buntu tersebut.

"Tunggu!" teriak Jito yang sudah ke luar dari rumah kosong di belakang si pria berjaket.

Kota Zippon - Jepang, pukul 12:00.

Sepulang kuliah, Ariel dengan motor sportnya berjalan di sebuah jalan sepi. Di jalanan itu hanya ada beberapa rumah kosong setengah jadi dan pepohonan rimbun. Udaranya terasa begitu sejuk, meski siang itu terbilang sangat terik.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan menikmati udara sejuk, tiba-tiba saja pelek bagian depan motor Ariel dimasuki potongan besi panjang yang meluncur dari semak-semak arah kanan. Motor Ariel pun terjungkal ke depan. Untunglah meski Ariel terlempar dari motornya dan juga terjungkal ke depan, ia bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan mendarat dengan mulus di jalanan. Ariel membuka helmnya dan menaruh helm tersebut di jalan, lalu berdiri. Di dalam semak-semak tempat potongan besi meluncur tadi, keluarlah seorang laki-laki berjaket hitam garis biru yang ternyata adalah orang yang menabrak Jito di warung pinggir jalan sekaligus orang yang menangkap peluru para polisi di jalan buntu tadi pagi.

"Refleks yang bagus, Jagoan Anti Bully," ucap orang itu.

"Kau ... Kenapa kau tahu nama itu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Ariel dengan nada dingin.

"Aku... Jeth. Higashi Jeth. Sang Pencabut Nyawa!" jawab orang itu, nada bicaranya tak kalah dingin dari Ariel.

"Apa maumu?"

"Mencabut nyawamu!"

Ariel tersentak. "Apa?"

Jeth lalu memasang kuda-kuda dengan tangan kanan mengepal dan ditekuk ke depan membentuk sudut siku-siku, lalu tangan kirinya ia kepalkan di samping kiri pinggang, kaki kanannya menekuk sedikit ke belakang, sementara kaki kirinya menekuk sedikit ke depan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Ariel kemudian juga memasang kuda-kuda dengan badan miring ke kanan dan tangan kiri mengepal serta menekuk di samping dada, tangan kanannya membuka dan agak ditekuk ke depan, sementara kaki kanannya sedikit ditekuk ke depan, dan kaki kirinya sedikit ditekuk ke belakang.

Jeth lalu berlari ke arah Ariel. Ariel pun menyambutnya dengan tendangan terbang.

Tapi Jeth berhasil menghindar. Ia berlari lagi ke arah Ariel yang jaraknya sudah agak jauh. Lalu begitu dekat ia melayangkan tinjuan lurus ke wajah Ariel.

Ariel pun mengelak, ia memutar bahu kanannya ke samping kiri.

Jeth tak menyerah, ia kembali menyerang, kali ini dengan siku kanannya ke arah kepala Ariel.

Namun, Ariel menepisnya dengan menangkap sikuan Jeth dan memelintir tangannya. Tapi ketika tubuh Jeth ingin dikunci, Jeth berhasil mematahkan kuncian itu dengan memutar tubuhnya sambil tangan kirinya yang mengepal melesat ke arah telinga Ariel.

Terkesiap, Ariel pun merunduk dan mengarahkan pukulan ke perut Jeth, tapi Jeth mundur ke belakang, sehingga serangan tersebut luput.

Ketika tubuh Ariel sudah kembali tegak, Jeth melancarkan tendangan ke arah dada Ariel.

Tapi, Ariel berhasil menangkap kaki Jeth. Ketika kakinya hendak dipelintir, kaki Jeth berhasil lepas dari genggaman tangan Ariel dan melakukan salto ke belakang lalu mendarat di tanah dengan indah.

Ariel berlari menuju Jeth yang sudah berdiri tegak. Begitu ia mencapai jarak yang dapat dijangkaunya, ia menendang ke arah perut Jeth dengan kaki kanannya.

Sayangnya, serangan itu gagal, karena Jeth mundur beberapa depa ke belakang. Setelah itu ia membalas dengan tendangan yang mengarah ke dagu Ariel.

Ariel meliukkan kepalanya ke belakang, sehingga tendangan tersebut hanya mengenai angin.

Jeth yang tidak mau kalah begitu saja lalu menendang Ariel lagi dengan kaki yang satunya, kali ini ia mengincar bagian perut. Tapi Ariel menghindari serangan tersebut dengan melompat ke belakang.

"Boleh juga kau," ucap Jeth. "Tapi kali ini, kau akan benar-benar kehilangan nyawamu!" Ia kemudian menyingkap jaket sebelah kirinya dan mengambil sebuah benda yang menempel pada magnet di balik jaket itu. Benda tersebut adalah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dengan dua baja menekuk di kanan dan kirinya, dan di tengahnya terdapat permata bundar warna biru lengkap dengan pola garis-garis tipis di atas dan bawahnya. Di atasnya, terdapat lubang kotak berbentuk tipis. Di sebelah kirinya, menempel kotak putih dengan permukaan berlambang bulat bergaris tengah yang samping kanan dan kiri bawahnya bergaris miring ke bawah, sedangkan bagian atas memiliki garis miring ke atas di kanan dan kirinya dan bagian tengah yang lurus ke atas, secara keseluruhan garis-garis tersebut berwarna biru. Ia lalu menempelkan benda itu di depan pinggangnya dengan posisi permata biru menghadap ke depan dan lubang kotak tipis menghadap ke atas, kemudian menekan permata biru yang ada di permukaan benda tersebut.

Seketika, dari dua sisi benda itu keluar tali baja keperakan yang melilit pinggang Jeth, melewati jaketnya dan menyatu di belakang, membentuk sebuah sabuk dengan benda persegi panjang berpermata biru itu sebagai kepalanya. Tali baja tersebut berbentuk kotak yang saling menyambung satu sama lain dan memiliki pola garis lurus lalu kotak di setiap bagiannya. Kotak putih tersebut bergeser lebih ke kiri, terbawa oleh tali baja itu. Jeth kemudian menggeser 'penutup' kotak putih yang ada di sebelah kiri sabuknya, membukanya, lalu tangan kirinya mengapit selembar kartu warna putih berlambang sama seperti lambang yang ada di kotak dan warnanya juga biru. Di atas dan bawah kartu tersebut ada pola segitiga biru bertepi emas, sementara di sebelah tengah kiri dan kanannya dihiasi pola kotak kecil warna biru pula. Setelah itu penutup kotak kartu tersebut tertutup secara otomatis.

Jeth menekuk tangannya-yang mengapit kartu-lalu berseru, "Henshin!" Dan menurunkan tangannya seraya memasukkan kartu itu ke dalam kotak tipis di atas kepala sabuknya.

Ariel terkejut melihat hal tersebut.

Permata di sabuk Jeth pun mengeluarkan sinar biru yang memancar hingga 1,5 meter ke depan dan mengeluarkan bayangan hologram seperti tubuh manusia yang berdiri tegak dan secara keseluruhan berwarna biru dengan lekukan-lekukan yang membentuk sesuatu dan tanduk pipih di kepalanya, satu pendek di tengah serta dua panjang di kanan dan kiri. Bayangan tersebut menendang Ariel dengan kaki kanannya. Namun, Ariel menghindarinya dengan melakukan 'back flip' yang berputar beberapa kali ke belakang.

Bayangan biru itu kembali berdiri tegak, lalu mundur ke arah Jeth yang sedang berdiri tegak dan melapisi tubuhnya. Begitu semuanya terserap di tubuh Jeth, tubuh laki-laki itu pun berubah. Berubah menjadi sosok ber-body suit biru yang ditempeli armor putih corak emas di beberapa bagiannya, serta helm biru bermata merah bertanduk tiga warna emas yang seolah mewakili kepala seekor 'kumbang chalcosoma'. Syal biru di lehernya melambai-lambai ditiup angin. Ternyata sosok Jeth saat ini adalah sosok misterius yang menghabisi Kanger si monster robot kangguru semalam. Mata merah besar sosok tersebut mengedipkan cahaya merah terang.

"Kau ..." Ariel tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Aku 'Kamen Rider Dhroider'," ucap Jeth yang sudah berubah wujud. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya ke depan dengan posisi mengadah ke atas namun semua jarinya mengatup kecuali telunjuk dan menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. "Mari bersenang-senang!"

"Baiklah. Lawan Kamen Rider adalah Kamen Rider." Ariel kemudian mengambil Blitdrive dari balik jaket sebelah kanannya, kemudian menempelkan benda itu di depan pinggangnya dengan posisi permata merah menghadap ke depan dan lubang kotak tipis menghadap ke atas. Lalu ditekannya permata merah pada Blitzdrive. Sebuah tali sabuk berwarna perak dengan motif garis tebal keluar dari kedua sisi benda itu, membawa kotak putih di sisi kanan benda tersebut lebih ke kanan dan kedua tali sabuk tersebut bertemu di tengah-tengah belakang, melilit pinggang Ariel.

Ariel lalu menggeser penutup kotak kartu di sebelah kanan sabuknya dan mengambil selembar kartu bersimbol Blitz Crest dari sana dengan cara diapit menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengah. Usai penutup kotak kartu itu kembali menutup, Ariel menekuk lengan kanannya secara diagonal membentuk sudut siku-siku hingga jari telunjuk dan tengahnya mengarah ke bahu sebelah kirinya.

Dhroider menatap Ariel dengan tatapan bingung.

"Henshin!" seru Ariel. Ia lalu menurunkan tangan kanannya seraya memasukkan kartu yang dipegangnya ke dalam lubang kotak tipis pada Blitzdrive.

Permata merah yang ada pada Blitzdrive mengeluarkan cahaya terang. Cahaya tersebut memancar sejauh 1,5 meter dan mengeluarkan siluet hologram berbentuk tubuh manusia yang berdiri tegak dan seluruhnya berwarna merah seukuran tubuh Ariel. Siluet tersebut memiliki tanduk pipih menyamping nan runcing dan beberapa lekukan di sekitar tubuhnya. Siluet tersebut kemudian mundur ke arah Ariel dan melapisi tubuhnya. Begitu siluet itu terserap oleh tubuh Ariel, tubuh pemuda tersebut berubah menjadi sesosok 'rider' dengan suit merah yang mencolok serta simbol 'Blitz Crest' di dada sebelah kirinya. Helmnya yang berwarna merah terlihat seperti kepala belalang. Lensa mata biru pada helm itu berkedip. Ariel telah berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Blitzer.

"Hoo... Sama denganku rupanya," ucap Dhroider

"Orang yang bertarung atas nama dendam, Kamen Rider Blitzer!" ujar Blitzer.

"Seorang Kamen Rider juga ternyata," kata Dhroider. Ia kemudian berlari dan sentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah. Tubuhnya pun melesat terbang menuju Blitzer.

Melihat hal itu, Blitzer menyentakkan tumit kanannya, sehingga tubuhnya terbang menyongsong lawan. Mereka berdua beradu pukulan di udara.

PAK! PAK! PAK! BEGH!

Telapak tangan Blitzer berhasil menghantam dada Dhroider. Tak ayal tubuh Dhroider tersentak ke belakang dan jatuh berguling-guling.

Dhroider berusaha bangkit ketika Blitzer sudah mendarat di tanah dan kembali berlari ke arah Blitzer meski saat ini dadanya terasa sakit.

"Heeeaaaa!" teriak Dhroider. Ketika jaraknya cukup dekat, ia melayangkan pukulan keras ke dada Blitzer.

Tapi Blitzer berhasil menghindar, ia memutar bahu kirinya ke samping, lalu membalas serangan tersebut dengan sikutan tangan kanannya.

Menyadari serangan yang datang, Dhroider meliukkan kepala ke belakang kemudian segera menghujani perut Blitzer yang tanpa pertahanan dengan tinjuan bertubi-tubi menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Blitzer yang tak sempat menangkis atau mengelak pun terseret mundur, sebelum akhirnya terlempar ke belakang oleh tendangan Dhroider persis di perutnya.

"Tcih!" decih Blitzer yang didera rasa sakit di perutnya.

Di balik helmnya, Jeth tersenyum sinis, lalu kembali maju ke hadapan Blitzer dan mengirimkan tendangan lurus ke arah dadanya.

Untunglah Blitzer mampu menangkis tendangan tersebut dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

Tak mau berakhir sampai disitu saja, Dhroider kembali mengirimkan tendangan, kali ini tumit kaki kirinya mengarah ke samping kanan kepala Blitzer.

Refleks, Blitzer menepis tendangan tersebut dengan punggung tangan kanannya, lalu tangan kirinya menapak dada Dhroider. Sayangnya, serangan tersebut gagal, karena Dhroider mundur ke belakang.

"Hieeeaaa!" teriak Dhroider, ia maju ke depan sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Blitzer pun menyabutnya, dan mereka pun saling bertukar pukulan. Sesekali mereka menghindar serta mengelak. Pukulan yang dikirim sangat bertenaga, mampu menghancurkan batu karang hanya dengan sekali pukul. Bosan beradu pukulan, mereka pun mengkombinasikannya dengan tapakan, sikutan, dan tendangan. Hindaran serta tangkisan tidak ketinggalan mewarnai pertarungan sengit tersebut.

"Heeeaaa!" teriak Dhroider, ia melancarkan tinjuan lurus ke arah Blitzer.

Melihat hal itu, Blitzer segera menyambutnya. Menyambutnya dengan tinjuan lurus pula.

Tinjuan mereka pun beradu. Debu beterbangan dan jalanan retak akibat efek adu tinju yang sangat kuat. Tak hanya itu, Blitzer dan Dhroider juga terseret mundur ke belakang.

"Sekarang waktunya penghabisan!" Dhroider menggeser penutup pada kotak yang menempel di sebelah kiri sabuknya. Dari sana ia mengambil kartu bergambar sepatu-dari bawah lutut hingga ujung kaki-berwarna keperakan dengan lambang yang sama seperti lambang di dada sebelah kanannya berwarna biru yang menempel di batang sepatu tersebut, di punggung sepatu itu ada tiga kotak berwarna biru yang berbaris vertikal. Di pergelangan kanannya ada baling-baling putih kecil. Gambar sepatu tersebut posisinya menyamping. Lalu, di atas dan bawah kartu itu ada pola segitiga biru bertepi emas, dan di samping tengah kanan dan kirinya ada pola kotak kecil biru. Di bawah lambang sepatu tersebut ada tulisan STRIKE MACHINE berwarna biru. Dhroider lalu memasukkan kartu itu pada lubang kotak tipis di atas kepala sabuknya ketika penutup pada kotak sebelah kiri sabuknya bergeser secara otomatis untuk menutup

"STRIKE MACHINE!" Kepala sabuk Dhroider mengeluarkan suara. Hologram Sepatu seperti yang tergambar di kartu miliknya pun melapisi kakinya dan kemudian menjadi nyata.

"Apa?" Blitzer terkejut. "Baiklah." Ia lalu menggeser penutup kotak sebelah kanan sabuknya, mengambil kartu STRIKE MACHINE dari sana, dan ketika penutup kotak bergeser menutup, ia memasukkan kartu itu di lubang kotak tipis di atas kepala sabuknya.

"STRIKE MACHINE!" Suara muncul dari kepala sabuk Blitzer. Hologram Strike Shoes pun muncul dan melapisi kaki kanan Blitzer yang kemudian menjadi nyata.

Dhroider tersentak. "Apa? Ah, biarlah!" Ia kemudian menekan permata biru di kepala sabuknya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Blitzer menekan permata merah di sabuknya.

"POWER!" Secara bersamaan, kepala sabuk milik Blitzer dan Dhroider mengeluarkan suara.

Dan secara bersamaan juga permata merah di sabuk Blitzer dan permata biru di sabuk Dhroider mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna sesuai dengan permata masing-masing yang terus menyala.

Setelahnya, Dhroider melompat ke atas, begitu pula dengan Blitzer.

"Heeaaahh!" teriak Dhroider yang kemudian melancarkan tendangan di udara.

Baling-baling di pergelangan sepatu Dhroider berputar kencang, simbol biru di batang sepatunya menyala terang, begitu pula tiga kotak di punggung sepatunya, dan tapak sepatu itu pun dilapisi putaran angin.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, baling-baling di pergelangan sepatu Blitzer berputar kencang, Blitz Crest di batang sepatunya serta tiga kotak di punggung sepatunya mengeluarkan cahaya merah terang, serta tapak sepatunya diselimuti api.

Tapak Kaki kanan mereka pun beradu di udara. Jalanan di bawah mereka hancur dibuatnya. Puing-puing jalanan itu berhamburan ke mana-mana.

Usai adu tendangan, Blitzer dan Dhroider terpental ke belakang, jatuh ke tanah, lalu kembali ke wujud manusia mereka masing-masing.

Dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dan kesemutan di kaki kanannya, Ariel dan Jeth berusaha berdiri meski dengan tubuh sedikit bungkuk.

"Hiegh igh!" Jeth berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya. Namun, tak bisa dan kembali membungkuk.

"Hiegh." Ariel juga berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya. "Hah hh... Hah hh..." Tapi tak bisa dan ia kembali membungkuk seperti Jeth.

Jeth kemudian berbalik, lalu menyentakkan kaki kirinya. Ia pun terbang ke atas dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Ariel berjalan sempoyongan menuju tempat di mana helmnya berada. Setelah mengambil helm dan memakainya, ia berjalan ke tempat motornya yang jatuh tadi. Ia lalu membangunkan motor itu dan menaikinya. Body motornya penyok dan lecet di mana-mana. Untunglah ketika distarter, mesinnya masih bisa menyala. Dan ia pun melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara itu, Jeth berjalan tertatih-tatih di sebuah jalanan.

"Orang itu ... Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang sekuat dia," ucap Jeth dan juga Ariel secara bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda.

"Lawan yang benar-benar tangguh," ucap Ariel yang tengah mengendarai motor. Sesekali, motornya itu oleng.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bertarung sampai seperti ini," kata Jeth yang kemudian meninju mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir sembarangan sampai penyok dan berteriak frustasi, "Aaaaaaaaaa!"

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: Dendam VS Dendam**

Kota Zippon - Jepang, Kamis 16 Januari 2020, pukul 07:00.

Sebuah bus berwarna merah corak biru berhenti di sebuah halte. Pintu bus itu terbuka, dan dari dalamnya keluar seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan poni menutupi alisnya serta bagian samping poni yang panjang. Gadis itu adalah Izumi. Hari ini ia mengenakan baju kaos berwarna jingga, hotpants biru, serta sepatu hak tinggi merah, tak ketinggalan gelang emas dengan jumlah yang banyak menghiasi lengan kanannya, sementara lengan kirinya dilingkari jam berwarna hitam. Saat itu hujan sangat lebat. Izumi berlari dengan cepat menuju halte yang tinggal beberapa langkah saja. Sesampainya di halte, Izumi terkejut karena ada Ariel yang tengah duduk di sana. Izumi menatap Ariel sambil tersenyum. Namun Ariel membalasnya dengan tatapan acuh. Kemudian Izumi pun duduk di samping Ariel.

Ariel mengambil smartphone hitam berlambang Blitz Crest di belakangnya dari saku sebelah kiri belakang celananya, kemudian mengetuk nomor seseorang yang tertera di layar. Setelah itu ia menempelkan bagian depan smartphone itu di telinganya.

"Bagaimana motorku? Apa sudah selesai diperbaikinya?" tanya Ariel, ia tengah menelepon seseorang. "Oh, baiklah."

Ariel kemudian menyudahi panggilan itu dan kembali mengantongi smartphonenya.

Daritadi, Izumi terus menerus curi-curi pandang pada Ariel dan sesekali tersenyum, padahal Ariel meliriknya pun tidak. Ariel lebih dingin dibanding cuaca pagi ini.

"Hujan... Dingin...," kata Izumi.

Ariel membuka jaketnya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan jaket itu. Izumi bergerak, seolah Ariel ingin menutupi kepalanya juga. Tapi yang terjadi, Ariel segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Izumi menggembungkan pipinya, menginjak-injak lantai dengan sebal sambil menggerutu tidak karuan. Dalam hati, ia terus berharap Ariel memberi perhatian padanya dan sudi dekat dengannya.

Universitas Aizawa, Kota Zippon - Jepang, pukul 10:00.

"Yamada Izumi!" panggil seorang dosen wanita berambut panjang sebahu ber-nametag 'Nagata' pada Izumi yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Izumi berhenti, kemudian berbalik. "Iya, bu?"

"Tolong bawa buku-buku ini ke ruangan dosen yaa... Ibu mau ada urusan sebentar." Tunjuk Nagata pada tumpukan buku yang ada di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Baik, bu," jawab Izumi. Dosen itu pun melenggang pergi keluar kelas.

Izumi lalu membawa tumpukan buku itu pergi ke luar kelas. Izumi berjalan sambil bersenandung lagu favoritnya. Selangkah demi selangkah ia lalui dengan bersenandung ria. Sampai akhirnya, langkahnya berhenti.

"Ariel?" ucap Izumi begitu melihat seorang pria berponi miring dan berjaket yang merupakan laki-laki pujaannya sedang berjalan dengan arah yang menuju ke arahnya. "Hmm ..."

Izumi kembali melangkah. Melangkah menuju Ariel. Dan, begitu jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Ariel, ia dengan sengaja menjatuhkan tubuhnya di hadapan Ariel hingga buku-buku yang dibawanya berserakan.

Akan tetapi, hidup tak seindah Drama Jepang. Bukannya membantu, Ariel justu mengacuhkan Izumi dan terus berjalan, seolah tidak melihat apa-apa. Bukan main sebalnya Izumi pada saat itu. Nasibnya sungguh malang.

Komplek Moechan, Kota Zippon - Jepang, pukul 20:00.

"Apa? Akhirnya mereka jadi suami istri?" kata Fumiko yang kemudian tertawa mendengar celotehan seorang gadis berambut pendek seleher di sampingnya.

Gadis di samping Fumiko itu memiliki wajah oval, alis mata tipis, mata sipit dengan bulu mata lentik, hidung pipih, dan daun telinga besar berhiaskan anting berbandul bulat warna hijau.

Gadis itu tertawa, memperlihatkan giginya yang rapih dari balik mulut yang kecil. "Iya. Dan menurut kabar yang ku dengar, sekarang mereka sudah punya anak."

Gadis itu bisa dibilang memiliki tubuh yang sangat seksi dengan payudara besar yang belahannya terlihat dari baju kaos ketat merah jambunya yang dilapisi jaket hitam lengan pendek. Bokongnya pun besar dan ditutup oleh celana jeans biru ketat.

"Padahal dulu kan mereka musuh bebuyutan," ucap Fumiko. Saat ini ia mengenakan kaos hitam bergambar rubah dan celana pendek hitam juga.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan tersebut, tepatnya kamar Fumiko, diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk! Tidak dikunci!" teriak Fumiko.

Pintu pun terbuka. Dan yang membukanya adalah Ariel.

"Eh, Ariel? Ada apa?" tanya Fumiko yang tengah duduk di kasur serba putih bersama si gadis seksi.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Boleh?" jawab Ariel.

"Ah, kau seperti baru kenal aku saja," kata Fumiko. "Ya tentu saja boleh."

Ariel kemudian berjalan menghampiri Fumiko. Ketika sampai di depan Fumiko, Ariel menatap si gadis seksi itu dengan tatapan sinis selama beberapa detik.

"Oh iya, Ariel, kenalkan ini teman SMP ku, namanya Chieki. Dia baru pulang dari Eropa," kata Fumiko sambil menunjuk gadis seksi di samping kanannya dengan kesemua jarinya. "Chieki, kenalkan, ini Ariel, sahabatku dari kecil," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Ariel dengan kesemua jarinya.

Ariel dan Chieki pun berjabat tangan.

"Rikuya Chieki," ucap Chieki.

"Matsuyama Ariel," balas Ariel. Selesai berjabat tangan, ia duduk di kursi belajar Fumiko yang ada di belakangnya.

"Oh iya, sampai dimana tadi?" tanya Fumiko sambil menengok ke arah Chieki.

"Sampai di Junko punya anak," jawab Chieki.

"Oh iya!"

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun mengobrol lagi, mengacuhkan Ariel yang tengah membaca komik berjudul 'Masked Knight' milik Fumiko yang diambilnya di atas meja belajar gadis itu.

Setelah sekian lama mengobrol, akhirnya Chieki mohon pamit dan pergi.

"Fumiko, memangnya rumah temanmu itu dimana?" Ariel menoleh ke arah Fumiko setelah menaruh komik yang ia baca di atas meja.

Fumiko menjawab, "Di daerah Kasagara. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya," balas Ariel.

Kacao Night Club, Kota Zippon - Jepang, Jum'at 17 Januari 2020, pukul 00:00

"Bu, aku pesan wanita penghibur satu, yang paling cantik dan seksi yaa... Soal uang itu perkara mudah," ucap seorang pria dengan dandanan 'parlente' serba hitam pada seorang wanita berambut keriting berpakaian serba oranye, roknya mini dan bajunya lengan buntung.

Wanita berwajah bulat itu menjawab, "Baik, ikut aku!"

Selain berwajah bulat, wanita itu memiliki alis tipis, bulu mata lentik ditempel mascara, mata sipit, hidung agak mancung, bibir tebal, dan daun telinga kecil yang dihiasi sepasang anting berbandul kotak biru.

Pria berpakaian parlente tadi mengikuti si wanita berjalan meninggalkan meja bar. Wanita tersebut membawanya ke sebuah kamar berpintu cokelat. Begitu pintu itu dibuka, pemandangan yang terlihat adalah seorang gadis yang tengah memainkan smartphone bercasing abu-abu duduk di kasur serba putih.

"Chieki, tolong layani tamu kita dengan baik!" perintah si wanita berambut keriting. Ternyata gadis yang tengah memainkan smartphone itu adalah Chieki, teman Fumiko.

Chieki pun menoleh ke ambang pintu dan mengangguk.

"Wah, cantik dan seksinyaaa...," ucap si pria parlente terkagum.

Wanita keriting tadi mengarahkan ke semua jarinya ke dalam kamar dan menatap si pria parlente. "Silahkan masuk! Jangan lupa kunci pintunya." Ia lalu memberikan sebuah kunci pada si pria

Pria parlente itu mengangguk. Setelah menerima kunci, ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar, setelah itu menguncinya.

"Kau cantik dan seksi sekali," ucap si pria parlente sambil memandang Chieki, lalu membuka jaketnya dan menghampiri Chieki.

Chieki berdiri. Si pria parlente itu merangkul pinggang Chieki dan mengambil posisi untuk mencium bibirnya.

Akan tetapi...

JLEB!

Perut pria parlente itu tertembus oleh pisau. Tubuhnya pun mengejang. Rupanya Chieki telah menusuknya.

"A-a-apa-apaan ini?" kata si pria parlente.

Chieki memutar-mutar pisau yang ia tusukkan itu. Si pria parlente mengerang-erang kesakitan. Saat Chieki menarik kembali pisaunya, pria parlente tersebut jatuh ke lantai dan tewas bersimbah darah.

"Semua laki-laki harus mati! Karena mereka semua sama saja," ucap Chieki dengan tatapan tajam.

Universitas Aizawa, Kota Zippon - Jepang, pukul 10:15.

Di sebuah dojo kampus itu, seseorang berseragam 'karate' warna putih lengkap dengan sabuk hitam terpental ke arah pintu. Tak lama setelahnya, seorang berpakaian sama juga terpental ke arah yang sama, disusul tiga orang lagi dengan pakaian sama juga.

"Percuma kalian memiliki sabuk hitam kalau keroyokan saja tidak mampu merobohkanku," ucap seorang pemuda berpakaian serupa dengan orang-orang yang terpental ke arah pintu itu. Dia adalah Ariel Matsuyama. "Membosankan sekali."

Seorang pria berpakaian sama muncul dari ambang pintu. Wajahnya oval, kulitnya putih, alisnya tebal, matanya sipit, hidungnya pipih, bibirnya sedang, dan daun telinganya pun juga sedang. Ia memiliki kerutan di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menjadi lawanmu?" ucap orang itu.

"Pa-paman Kotaro?" Ariel terkejut dengan kehadiran pria bernama lengkap 'Kotaro Minami' tersebut.

Kotaro masuk ke dalam dojo lalu membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Ariel.

"Baiklah," ucap Ariel yang kemudian juga membungkukkan badannya.

Lalu, mereka pun memasang kuda-kuda. Tangan kanan mereka mengepal dan menekuk ke depan, tangan kirinya dikepalkan di samping pinggang, kaki kanannya agak menekuk ke depan, dan kaki kirinya agak menekuk ke belakang. Mereka lalu melangkah dengan menyerongkah tubuh masing-masing, Ariel ke kanan, Kotaro ke kiri, sebelum akhirnya menyongsong lawan masing-masing.

Ariel dan Kotaro terus mengirimkan beragam combo pukulan dan tendangan. Hindaran dan tangkisan tidak ketinggalan mewarnai pertarungan itu. Saat ini posisi mereka terlihat stagnan dan tak jelas siapa yang memimpin dan siapa yang berada dalam posisi terjepit. Hal tersebut terus berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

Sampai pada akhirnya, mereka berdua adu tendangan di udara. Kotaro terlempar ke belakang, begitu pula Ariel. Setelah berdiri, mereka pun membungkuk sebagai tanda akhir dari pertarungan.

Usai bertarung di dojo dan berganti pakaian, Ariel mengajak Kotaro ke kantin. Di sana, mereka membeli sekaleng susu kopi dingin dan duduk sambil mengobrol.

"Tak kusangka kemampuanmu sudah meningkat pesat dibanding sebelumnya," ucap Kotaro. Saat ini, ia tengah memakai baju putih bergaris-garis tebal hitam yang dibalut jaket putih bercorak hitam di bagian ujung tangan dan di bagian bawah badan jaket. Jaket tersebut ia gulung sampai di bawah siku, dan retsletingnya dibuka sedikit sampai batas perut. Celana yang dikenakannya adalah celana panjang putih yang dilingkari sabuk hitam di pinggangnya. Kedua tangannya dilapisi sarung tangan putih dengan bagian punggung bolong serta bagian setengah jari bolong. Kakinya dihiasi sepatu kets putih bertali putih pula.

"Itu semua berkat latihan rutin yang kujalani setelah terakhir latih tanding denganmu beberapa bulan lalu." Ariel lalu meminum kopi susunya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini adalah setelan yang dipakainya seperti biasa.

Melihat Ariel, Kotaro jadi ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ariel. Saat itu, Ariel yang masih berumur lima belas tahun tengah berhadapan dengan salah satu Mechaster. Ariel dihajar habis-habisan oleh Mechaster itu. Untunglah saat itu Kotaro datang menolong. Ia berubah menjadi 'Kamen Rider Black RX' dan menghancurkan Mechaster tersebut. Ariel pun berkenalan dengan Kotaro. Sejak saat itulah mereka bersahabat hingga sekarang.

"Oh iya, aku lupa bertanya, kenapa paman bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ariel.

Kotaro kembali meneguk kopi susunya. "Kebetulan aku kerja sambilan menjadi dosen sementara di sini."

"Oohh...," balas Ariel.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Mechaster pembunuh orangtuamu sudah kau temukan?" tanya Kotaro.

Ariel menggeleng. "Belum sama sekali. Tapi, membunuh para Mechaster lain saja sudah membuatku cukup puas. Bagiku, mereka sama saja."

Kotaro meneguk kopi susunya. "Kudoakan agar secepatnya pembunuh orangtuamu kau temukan."

Hari itu berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi serta dosen pun keluar dari berbagai kelas.

Izumi hari ini terlihat sangat senang karena ia tengah berjalan di samping laki-laki pujaannya, Matsuyama Ariel, meski Ariel sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Langkah demi langkah dilalui Izumi dengan riang. Sampai akhirnya, ia terpeleset kulit pisang. Sebelum jatuh, ia menarik lengan jaket Ariel. Izumi dan Ariel pun jatuh berbarengan. Begitu tubuh Izumi menyentuh lantai, Ariel yang meniban Izumi tidak sengaja mencium kening gadis itu. Izumi sontak kaget, wajahnya memerah. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu bersorak-sorai dan ada pula yang bertepuk tangan.

Ariel segera bangkit dan kembali berjalan, tanpa mempedulikan sorak-sorai orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sementara Izumi hanya duduk dan mematung. Ia memegang keningnya lalu tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat senang dan puas pada hari itu.

Singkat cerita, Izumi yang tengah menunggu bus di halte dekat kampus ditarik oleh seseorang. Mulut Izumi dibekap oleh orang tersebut. Saat itu, halte dan sekitarnya sangat sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Izumi dibawa ke sebuah hutan kecil oleh orang yang membekapnya yang ternyata adalah Yamanaka, orang yang membully Izumi di hari pertama ia kuliah. Yamanaka pun menjatuhkan Izumi ke tanah. Sekarang, Yamanaka tengah bersama dua orang temannya, Sasame dan Haku.

"Hari ini aku akan menghabisimu!" ujar Yamanaka.

"Kau lagi," kata Izumi. "Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!" gertak Yamanaka. "Aku tadi melihatmu dicium oleh Ariel. Enak sekali hidupmu. Aku saja yang sudah sekian tahun mengenal Ariel tidak pernah mendapatkan ciumannya!"

Izumi terkekeh. "Apa kau iri, hah?!"

"Kau ..." geram Yamanaka. "Ciuman itu hanya pantas untukku, ratu di kampus Aizawa! Dan sekarang, karena kau telah merebut ciuman yang hanya untukku, kau harus menanggung akibatnya!"

Haku dan Sasame yang membawa tali tambang menghampiri Izumi. Izumi memberontak ketika Haku mengikat tubuhnya dengan tali tambang. Bahkan, Izumi menampar Haku. Haku pun membalas tamparan itu dengan lebih keras hingga Izumi yang dalam posisi duduk, jatuh terjerembab, sebelum akhirnya ia yang dibantu Sasame mengikat tubuh gadis itu. Setelah tubuh Izumi diikat sempurna, Sasame mengikat kaki Izumi dengan tambang yang dibawanya sekuat mungkin.

"Bagus!" Yamanaka tersenyum sinis. "Sekarang, mulai acaranya!"

Haku mengambil gayung plastik dari dalam tas gembloknya, lalu berjalan menuju rawa dan menyerok air rawa yang sangat kotor dan bau itu dengan gayung yang dipegangnya. Setelah menyerok air rawa dalam jumlah banyak, Haku menyiram kepala Izumi dengan gayung berisi air rawa tersebut. Rambut dan pakaian Izumi langsung kotor dan bau tak karuan.

Setelah itu, Haku kembali mengambil air rawa dan menyiramkannya pada Izumi. Hal tersebut terus berlangsung selama beberapa saat.

Yamanaka menghampiri Izumi, kemudian menampar bolak-balik wajahnya sampai beberapa kali hingga bibir Izumi berdarah.

"Inilah akibatnya jika merebut Ariel dariku, apalagi mendapatkan ciumannya!" desis Yamanaka. Setelah itu ia pergi bersama kedua orang temannya, meninggalkan Izumi yang sudah bau dan kotor sambil tertawa bersama temannya.

Sebuah kamar rahasia Kacao Night Club, Kota Zippon - Jepang, Sabtu 18 Januari 2020, pukul 00:00

Seorang pria berambut botak, berbaju cokelat dan bercelana pendek hitam mengunci kamar itu dengan kunci perak yang dipegangnya. Kemudian ia membuka bajunya dan berjalan ke arah Chieki yang tengah duduk di kasur.

Chieki berdiri. Pria botak itu memegang kedua bahu Chieki, memejamkan mata, lalu mengambil posisi untuk mencium bibir gadis tersebut.

Sayangnya, sebelum bibir mereka sempat bersentuhan, Chieki mengambil pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan menusuk perut pria itu.

Pria itu pun langsung mengerang kesakitan. Chieki memutar-mutar pisau yang ia tusukkan, merobek-robek organ dalam pria tersebut. Setelah itu Chieki menarik pisaunya, dan si pria botak pun jatuh dan tewas.

"Semua laki-laki harus mati!" ucap Chieki. Ia lalu membopong tubuh pria yang dibunuhnya itu keluar lewat pintu belakang dan menjatukannya. Setelah itu ia kembali masuk ke dalam.

Tak lama kemudian, Chieki kembali sambil membawa jeriken putih berisi bensin. Bensin tersebut lalu ia siramkan ke tubuh pria botak yang tergeletak di tanah tersebut dan membakarnya dengan 'geretan' yang ia ambil dari saku celananya.

Api pun menyala dengan cukup besar. Chieki menatap tajam pria yang dibakarnya. Ia ingat pengalaman pahit yang pernah ia alami ketika masih di Eropa. Chieki adalah orang yang sulit jatuh cinta. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan ia pun berpacaran dengan pria tersebut. Akan tetapi, setahun kemudian pacarnya memiliki pacar baru dan ia pun dicampakkan oleh pacarnya. Padahal, Chieki sangat menyayangi pacarnya itu dan ia sudah memberikan segalanya termasuk 'keperawanannya'. Hal itulah yg membuat Chieki membenci laki-laki dan ingin membunuh semua laki-laki di dunia ini. Ia pun akhirnya menjadi pelacur, namun ia hanya mengambil keuntungan dari pekerjaannya itu yakni uang dan membunuh laki-laki.

Selesai membakar mayat pria botak tadi sampai jadi abu, Chieki kembali ke kamarnya. Di sana ia duduk-duduk sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar diketuk. Hanya terdengar suara ketukan pintu, karena kaca kamar itu kedap suara.

Chieki berdiri, lalu membuka kamar yang dikunci itu dengan kunci miliknya.

"Bagaimana, sudah kau layani tamu kita?" tanya wanita keriting yang kemarin membawa pria parlente ke kamar itu. Sekarang, ia tengah bersama dengan pemuda berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan topi berwarna senada yang bagian depannya menutupi wajahnya.

Chieki mengangguk. "Dia baru saja pulang."

"Lalu mana kunci yang kuberikan pada pria tadi?" tanya si wanita keriting.

"Ng ..." Chieki menatap ke atas. Kuncinya ada di kantung celana pria botak yang dibakarnya. "Sepertinya terjatuh. Nanti kucari."

Si wanita keriting menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kalau sudah ketemu kembalikan padaku. Sekarang kau layani tamu kita selanjutnya!" Ia menunjuk pemuda di samping kanannya.

Chieki mengangguk.

"Tuan, ayo masuk!" suruh si wanita keriting pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Dan pemuda itu pun masuk ke kamar. Si wanita keriting pergi. Pintu langsung dikunci oleh Chieki.

"Apa kabar, Swaner?" kata pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu.

Chieki pun terkejut, lalu dahinya mengernyit. "Darimana kau tahu nama asliku?"

"Simpel, aku memiliki alat pelacak bangsa terkutuk seperti kalian, Mechaster! Dengan bermodal nama samaran kalian bisa dengan mudah menghabisi manusia. Menggelikan!" balas si pemuda berpakaian serba hitam tersebut yang kemudian membuka topinya.

"Kau ..." Mata Chieki alias Swaner membelalak begitu tahu kalau ternyata orang itu adalah Ariel Matsuyama. "Temannya Fumiko?"

"Betul."

"Terserah aku mau pakai nama samaran atau tidak! Lalu apa maumu?"

"Memusnahkanmu!" jawab Ariel.

Swaner tersentak. Ia lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan menusukkannya ke arah perut Ariel. Namun, tangan Swaner berhasil ditangkap dan dipelintir oleh Ariel yang kemudian menendang perut Swaner sampai terlempar ke belakang. Setelah itu Swaner kabur lewat pintu belakang.

Ariel pun mengejarnya. Namun, ketika sudah sampai di luar, Swaner menghilang. Ariel menengok ke segala arah, mencari keberadaan Swaner.

Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa helai 'bulu' angsa meluncur ke arah Ariel. Ariel pun meloncat ke kanan untuk menghindar. Bulu-bulu yang terbuat dari baja itu pun menancap di pohon.

Sosok monster robot bertubuh manusia setengah angsa turun dari langit. Seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari baja dan dipenuhi bulu putih yang terbuat dari baja pula. Ia berdiri dengan dua kaki layaknya manusia, hanya saja jarinya seperti jari angsa. Sayap di punggungnya yang berkibar pun menutup.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ariel.

"Tentu saja Swaner, dasar manusia bodoh!" jawab monster itu.

"Hoo..." Ariel kemudian mengambil Blitzdrive dari balik jaket sebelah kanannya, menempelkan benda itu di pinggangnya, dan menekan permata merah pada benda tersebut.

Blitzdrive pun mengeluarkan tali tebal perak bermotif garis tebal hitam dari samping kanan dan kirinya, lalu melilit pinggang Ariel, membentuk sebuah sabuk dengan Blitzdrive sebagai kepalanya.

Ariel mengambil sebuah kartu bergambar Blitz Crest dari kotak di sebelah kanan sabuknya dengan cari diapit menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengah kanannya. Kemudian ia menekuk lengan kanannya itu ke arah bahu sebelah kirinya secara diagonal, lalu berseru, "Henshin!" Dan menurunkan lengan kanannya seraya memasukkan kartu yang dipegangnya ke dalam lubang kotak tipis di atas kepala sabuknya.

Permata merah yang ada pada Blitzdrive mengeluarkan cahaya terang. Cahaya tersebut memancar sejauh 1,5 meter dan mengeluarkan bayangan hologram berbentuk tubuh manusia yang berdiri tegak dan seluruhnya berwarna merah seukuran tubuh Ariel. Bayangan tersebut memiliki tanduk pipih menyamping nan runcing dan beberapa lekukan yang membentuk sesuatu di sekitar tubuhnya. Bayangan itu kemudian mundur ke arah Ariel dan melapisi tubuhnya. Begitu bayangan tersebut terserap oleh tubuh Ariel, tubuh pemuda itu pun berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Blitzer. Lensa mata biru helmnya mengedipkan cahaya biru terang.

"Siapapun dirimu, kau tetaplah laki-laki. Semua laki-laki yang ada di dunia ini harus mati! Kalian semua sama saja!" geram Swaner.

"Dan, semua Mechaster yang ada di dunia ini harus mati! Kalian semua sama saja!" balas Blitzer.

"Heeeaaaa!" Swaner berlari, lalu melompat menyongsong Blitzer dan mengirimkan tinju ke arah dada lawannya itu.

Blitzer menghindar, mundur dua depa, lalu kembali maju dan melayangkan tendangan lurus dengan kaki kanannya ke arah perut Swaner.

Swaner pun mengadu tendangan itu dengan kaki kanannya. Setelah kedua kaki beradu, kedua pukulan serta tapakan dan tebangan pun beradu, disertai dengan tangkisan dan juga hindaran yang bervariasi.

Swaner berkelit dengan gesit, lalu membalas serangan Blitzer dengan jurus yang aneh gerakannya, seperti sebuah tarian yang sangat indah. Namun dibalik keindahan itu tersembunyi kekuatan yang dahsyat.

Blitzer yang terpukul mundur beberapa kali dan jadi kacau permainan jurusnya, setiap serangan yang dilancarkannya seakan-akan menembus air saja. Menyadari hal itu, ia pun merubah rangkaian gerakan jurusnya menjadi sebuah pukulan, tebangan, dan tendangan yang bergantian menggunakan bagian kanan dan kiri tangan serta kakinya.

Swaner terus mencari celah untuk mengelak dari rangkaian serangan tersebut. Kali ini dialah yang kacau permainan jurusnya. Sampai akhirnya, Blitzer berhasil menyarangkan tinjuan ke dagu Swaner yang disusul dengan tendangan berantai lalu tendangan berputar pada dada Swaner.

Swaner pun terlempar sejauh 2 meter oleh tendangan terakhir Blitzer dan terguling-guling di tanah.

"Sial!" geram Swaner. Ia berdiri, kemudian sayapnya mengepak dan terbang ke langit.

Blitzer mendongah ke atas. "Tcih! Terbangnya tinggi sekali."

Swaner kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya ke depan. Bulu-bulu putih pun melesat dari sayapnya menuju Blitzer. Bulu-bulu yang terbuat dari baja itu tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Melihat hal tersebut Blitzer segera melompat ke kanan. Dan bulu-bulu itu pun menancap di tanah.

Baru saja Blitzer berdiri, bulu-bulu milik Swaner kembali melesat ke arahnya. Terkesiap, Blitzer bersalto ke belakang. Akan tetapi, sebelum sempat mendarat di tanah, bulu-bulu seperti tadi kembali melesat ke arah Blitzer. Kali ini, tubuh Blitzer tertancap oleh bulu-bulu tersebut dan langsung jatuh ke tanah.

Tubuh Blitzer-yang tertancap bulu itu-berasap-asap. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya amat sakit dan kesemutan. Mencoba berdiri, ia pun kembali jatuh.

"Akhahahaha... Matilah kau dengan tenang!" ucap Swaner, ia terbang sejauh beberapa meter di atas kepala Blitzer. Lalu ia memiringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi kaki menghadap sedikit ke belakang dan mengeluarkan bulu-bulu itu lagi dari sayapnya.

Bulu-bulu tersebut langsung melesat lalu menancap di tubuh Blitzer yang sudah tak mampu mengelak. Sekarang, Blitzer merasakan sakit dan kesemutan dua kali lipat. Asap di tubuhnya semakin banyak.

"Aku ... Tak boleh mati di sini." Dengan tangan bergetar, Blitzer mengambil selembar kartu dari dalam kotak kartu bernama 'Blitzcase' yang menempel di sebelah kanan sabuknya.

Kartu berwarna putih yang diambil Blitzer itu berlambang dua sepatu yang mirip seperti Strike Shoes dan posisinya menyamping, hanya saja sepatu sebelah kiri tidak memiliki baling-baling, melainkan sebuah tabung seperti 'knalpot' dan berwarna putih yang menempel di bagian belakangnya. Motif segitiga merah bertepi emas serta kotak kecil biru tak ketinggalan menghiasi kartu tersebut, lengkap dengan tulisan 'ANGRIFF MACHINE' berwarna merah di bawah gambar sepatu itu.

"ANGRIFF MACHINE!" kepala sabuk Blitzer mengeluarkan suara ketika Blitzer memasukkan kartu tersebut ke dalam kotak tipis di atas kepala sabuk itu.

Kedua kaki Blitzer langsung dilapisi oleh hologram sepatu yang mirip dengan gambar di kartunya dengan sepatu sebelah kiri memiliki tabung seperti knalpot. Hologram tersebut kemudian menjadi nyata.

Blitzer lalu menekan permata merah di kepala sabuknya. Kepala sabuk itu pun mengeluarkan suara, "POWER!"

Permata merah pada kepala sabuknya langsung menyala terang dan tak berkedip.

Blitzer kemudian berdiri. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya menghilang. Bulu-bulu yang menancap di tubuhnya berjatuhan. Bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang bolong pun menutup. Ia merasa berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat sekarang.

"APA?" Swaner terkaget dibuatnya.

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, tabung di belakang sepatu kiri Blitzer mengeluarkan api dan baling-baling di pergelangan sepatu kanannya berputar, diikuti oleh bersinarnya Blitz Crest di kedua batang sepatunya serta tiga kotak di punggung kedua sepatu itu.

"Angriff Shoes, ayo kita lakukan!" kata Blitzer, menyebutkan nama kedua sepatu di kedua kakinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, tubuh Blitzer langsung melesat ke atas dengan sangat cepat. Tapak sepatu kanannya diselimuti 'petir' yang menyambar-nyambar.

Swaner membelalak. Ia yang melayang di udara itu pun terkena tendangan berputar dari telapak sepatu Blitzer persis di bawah dagunya. Posisi tubuh Blitzer yakni badan di bawah, kaki kanan di atas, dan kaki kiri di bawah. Tubuh Swaner pun melenting ke atas, lebih tinggi lagi. Hingga akhirnya, tubuhnya berkelap-kelip merah, lalu meledak di udara dengan ledakan yang cukup besar dan suara yang lumayan memekakkan telinga.

Baling-baling di pergelangan Angriff Shoes sebelah kanan berhenti berputar, tabung knalpot di Angriff Shoes sebelah kiri berhenti mengeluarkan api, dan cahaya Blitz Crest serta tiga kotak di kedua sepatu itu pun meredup, begitu pula cahaya di permata Blitzdrive. Petir di tapak sepatunya menghilang. Setelahnya, Blitzer mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

Pertarungan telah berakhir.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
